


Kun Sized

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Haikyuu!!, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Exes, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, SDS, driwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: A tall man with a short boyfriend live their lives and get surprising turns of events.
Relationships: Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai)/Yuu Nishinoya
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

"Stop it! Give it here!" Nishinoya fussed as his boyfriend held his snacks out of reach.

"Then share with me." Ban said with a pout.

"You're a pig! You eat 3/4 of it! That's hardly sharing." Nishinoya frowned with crossed arms.

"Feed me then." Ban suggested.

"Fine. Be more considerate next time." he said with a glare.

"You're fun to tease, Noya. You know I love you though." said Ban as he sat down on the sofa.

Nishinoya planted himself on his lap then reached back for him to eat. It was lazy Saturdays Nishinoya liked the most. They both worked on the weekdays, Ban more than him, so he didn't see each other as much as they wanted. Neither complained as being distant kept them from losing interest. Ban felt his phone vibrate then frowned at the notification.

This couldn't be real. He moved Nishinoya off his lap and headed towards front door. Nishinoya curiously followed him to see what was up.

"You..." Ban muttered as he stared at her. "Why are you here? Scratch that, how did you find this place?"

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

Nishinoya peeked out from behind and saw a pretty woman standing in the hall of the apartment building. Who was she?

"Oh, hello. Are you a friend?" she asked innocently.

"That's my boyfriend." Ban said in an annoyed tone. "Answer my question, how did you find this place?"

"I asked a mutual friend what you usually do on the weekends. That's the truth." she said taking out her phone and showing the conversation.

"What do you want? You're interrupting." Ban said, looking at her with scorn.

"I just wanted to talk. Privately if it's possible." she said with a frown.

Nishinoya pushed Ban forward, getting a sense that it wasn't a conversation he shouldn't be present for. Ban glanced at him, not wanting to go.

"Go. I have to check on things anyway. I'll leave the door open." said Nishinoya with a smile before closing the door.

Nishinoya quietly stood by the door before heading back to his bedroom. He pulled his camera out and started to look at the photos on it. The first one was of them on a date in a park. He was the one that asked him out on that date. They weren't dating then yet, but he was more than ready to start a relationship with him that day. He smiled softly as he looked at a few more.

He started to think back to when they first met. To this day he was glad he got angry with him, otherwise who knew where they'd be today? He heard the door open and turned to see Ban. And the woman.

"Noya, I'm going to leave for a bit. You're still helping your friend today right? Make sure they don't try to keep me out again." Ban said before leaving.

"Wait, where are you going? I planned to make lunch..." Nishinoya said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I promise I'll be there." said Ban before leaving.

Nishinoya pursed his lips and decided to leave earlier. Just who was that woman anyway? An old friend? That seemed likely. He checked his phone for the address he needed to go to as he packed.

︎☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya yawned as he set up the cameras. There wasn't much time left and Ban still wasn't there. He felt his back being pat and looked at his friend.

"Where's Ban?" he asked as he checked the lenses.

"I have no idea. He hasn't answered my texts. I tried calling." said Nishinoya as he sat down. "He went somewhere with a woman. They knew each other."

"Oh. Was she pretty?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Ban didn't seem thrilled by her presence. I really don't know who she is." said Nishinoya quietly.

"Sounds like an ex. But you trust Ban right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course!" replied Nishinoya as he fiddled with his necklace.

"Hey, you two, we're starting! Nishinoya's here." the boss said.

Nishinoya picked up his camera then started snapping away. The sound of a door opening caused heads to turn.

"You again." the boss said flatly.

"Sorry. Didn't know you already... started." said Ban as he quietly closed the door. "Don't mind me."

"Kind of hard not to when you made a noisy entrance..." the boss said with a frown.

Nishinoya gave him a helpless smile before going back to work. Ban quietly watched his boyfriend with a happy smile. Elaine had kept him busy for way too long. It annoyed him to the core. Just when he thought he could get away, she made up some reason to keep him with her.

Nishinoya started to help clean up and found himself joined by Ban. Should he bring up the woman? He decided not to. Ban would tell him.

"That woman... I'll tell you about it when we get home. I promise okay?" said Ban as he gently placed the camera in the bag.

"Oh, okay. I'd like to talk to her sometime. She seemed nice." said Nishinoya with a smile.

"Nice is an understatement." Ban sneered.

"Hey, Ban. Noya here was crying his eyes out cause he missed you." his friend joked as he draped his arms over their shoulders.

"Was he now? Noya, I'll give you a bunch of kisses and cuddles when we get home." Ban said cutely.

"Stop it, both of you." Nishinoya fussed, his cheeks growing hot.

Ban leaned over and kissed his cheek. Nishinoya pouted, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, if you got time to smooch, you got time to pack up." the boss shouted from behind.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban locked the door then followed Nishinoya inside. He hoped Nishinoya didn't misunderstand him staying out long with Elaine.

"So, that woman from earlier. Her name is Elaine. We used to be a thing. It's been two years since we broke up and I moved since I was relocated. As you saw she asked a mutual friend about me and that loudmouth told her everything." explained Ban as he poured himself a cup of water. Nishinoya patted the spot beside him on the sofa for Ban to sit. "So it started off okay. She asked how I was doing and we caught up with what was going on with each other. Thought she'd end it there, but then she wanted me to go places with her."

Nishinoya took a sip from Ban's cup as he listened intently. Did he want to hear the rest of it? Of course he did. That Elaine might be up to something shady. He needed to protect his boyfriend.

"Whenever I thought I could get away from her, she'd just drag me somewhere else. Honest. I tried getting away from her so many times. I was so relieved to see your face I nearly burst into tears." Ban said, exaggerating his last sentence.

"Ban, I trust you, okay? Don't worry so much." said Nishinoya as he ruffled his boyfriend's hair. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course. It's been a year already since we started dating. It'd be a bit strange if we didn't trust each other even a little bit." said Ban.

Nishinoya moved closer to Ban who in turn placed gentle kisses on his face. He giggled softly before going in for a kiss. He loved Ban and Ban made sure he knew the feeling was mutual. He had dated a few people before, but there was something he felt with him that he never felt with the others. Nishinoya pulled away, only to have his lips seized again a few seconds after. He pulled away again then hit Ban square on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked woefully as he babied his cheek.

"I never said you could have another taste." Nishinoya said with his nose upturned.

"Fine, fine. I'll head home then." said Ban, getting up only to have Nishinoya lie across his lap.

"I want to sleep with you tonight..." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"What? I couldn't hear you. Speak up." Ban teased.

"I said die you geezer." said Nishinoya in huff, rising to his feet to head into the kitchen.

"Noya~ Come sit on my lap and I'll stay tomorrow night too." said Ban in a sing song-y voice.

He hated that Ban knew his weaknesses, cuddling being his ultimate. He angrily drank his water as Bam continued to taunt him.

"I'm going to bed." said Nishinoya as he stormed off into the bedroom.

He locked Ban out. Ban was annoying, especially when he started to tease. He finished off the water then heard the door knob move.

"Promise you won't tease me whenever we lie in bed together." said Nishinoya with his hand on the lock.

"I promise." said Ban.

Nishinoya knew that Ban wouldn't be so easy to give in. He opened the door and found himself being carried to and placed on the bed.

"Big or little?" asked Ban as he crawled into bed.

"Does it matter? We always end up tangled together anyway." said Nishinoya as it was pretty much true.

"Then come here my little prince." Ban said with open arms.

Nishinoya happily dove into his boyfriend's arms and found it strangely easy to rest. He was happy to have bumped into him that hot, sunny day, he was happy that his feelings were returned. Really, he was just happy overall. He wanted things to stay the way they were.


	2. 2

Nishinoya slowly opened his eyes and found himself alone in bed. He frowned heavily. Ban had no intention of actually staying. He groggily got out of bed and was hit by a strong, mouthwatering aroma once he opened the door. He hurried to the kitchen and saw Ban emptying the contents of a pan onto a plate.

"Oh, I was just about to wake you myself." said Ban with a smile.

Nishinoya quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Ban waddled over to the stove and placed the pan down.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Ban softly.

Nishinoya shook his head. Not too long after, he felt himself being picked up by Ban.

"You don't usually hug me in the morning unless something's wrong. What is it really?" Ban asked, now starting to worry.

"I thought you left me..." mumbled Nishinoya as he wrapped his arms around Ban. "I thought you left once I fell asleep."

"Do you really think I'm that heartless?" asked Ban, pretending to be wounded by his words.

"You did it before..." he replied.

"I told you that I had to go somewhere, did I not?" asked Ban as he sat Nishinoya down. Nishinoya nodded silently. "I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me. I get tired of waking up and not seeing your adorable face."

Nishinoya frowned as he could see a glint in Ban's eye.

"You want a kiss don't you?" he said flatly.

"What? No. Go wash up then come back and eat." said Ban as he ushered him out.

"I'll give you one when I come back." said Nishinoya from down the hall.

Ban silently cheered.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya yawned as a show played on the TV. He liked moments like this. Them watching TV silently and close together. Both of them looked towards the door at the sound of the doorbell. Neither bothered to get up as it was probably a salesman. The bell was rung again.

"I'll go chase them away." said Ban as he stood up.

"But I live here. Let me do it." said Nishinoya as he got up with him.

Nishinoya opened the door and was face to face with Elaine. He looked back at Ban who held him close.

"Hey, Ban told me about you. His ex, Elaine right? I would appreciate it if you stopped coming here. And bothering Ban all together." said Nishinoya nicely.

"Oh, I just wanted to say goodbye since I was heading home. He wasn't at home, so I decided to come and ask you, his boyfriend..." she said with a forced smile.

"Well you've said it so bye." said Ban pulling Nishinoya in and shutting the door.

Nishinoya locked the door then looked at Ban. He always seemed upset whenever she came into the picture. He sat himself on his lap then placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What really happened between you both? You seem to really dislike her." said Nishinoya, diverting his attention.

"She cheated and lied about it." said Ban quietly.

"So you broke up." said Nishinoya, still not understanding how he could be that upset about it years later.

"It wasn't just once. I learned about six of them, but who knows how many she actually committed? She saw me as a village idiot and everytime I brought it up, she'd play victim. I was tired. I dumped her." explained Ban, feeling Nishinoya's hand on his cheek. "What?"

"It hurts doesn't it? Realizing you've been a fool the entire time, believing they actually loved and cared about you." said Nishinoya as he dried Ban's tears. "It hurts, but the experience helps you grow and notice things to steer clear of someone."

"What are you, a wise old man?" Ban teased, giving Nishinoya a brief yet deep kiss.

"No, just a guy with experience." chuckled Nishinoya as he snuggled close to Ban.

"Oh hush and watch the show." said Ban, appreciative of his boyfriend's efforts to cheer him up.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

"Why can't I help?" Nishinoya said with a pout.

"Last time you helped, I had to clean off the food stuck to the ceiling." fussed Ban as he kept Nishinoya from nearing the stove.

"But that was then. I've gotten better!" he argued, unhappy with the way he was being treated.

"You said that last time too and we ended up covered in flour and frosting." Ban commented.

"You're so mean to me!" he said angrily before stomping out of the kitchen.

It always ended up like this whenever Nishinoya offered to help. Ban would always point out the times he's messed up and not once has he ever recalled them as fun memories. Nishinoya wrapped himself in his bedsheets. One day he was going to show Ban he could cook and not create a disaster.

After a while, Nishinoya felt the bed dip and something pulling at his cocoon. So he held on tighter. They continued to pull back and forth until Ban gave up.

"I made enough for dinner and breakfast tomorrow. I need to go, I'm behind on work." Ban said before crawling out of bed.

"Liar." Nishinoya said.

"Am I now?" said Ban as he stood by the door.

"When things don't go your way, you run. I hate that." said Nishinoya, hiding further in his cocoon.

"You always get passive aggressive when I upset you and hide in a cocoon when I don't let you have your way." Ban retorted. "I hate that too."

Silence fell over them. It wasn't the first time they've pointed out things they disliked or hated when they were upset and probably wouldn't be the last. Ban looked at Nishinoya sadly before leaving the room. Arguments were inevitable with any relationship, but how they dealt with it was what mattered. Ban glanced back as he put his shoes on. Nishinoya wasn't going to stop him this time.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya ate the food Ban prepared alone in his dimly lit room. He should've apologized. He could do it over the phone, but it didn't seem as meaningful than apologizing in person. He quickly finished the rest of his food and set out to his kitchen to create his apology gift.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban rested his head against the counter with a glass in hand. He should've apologized. Nishinoya was only trying to help. He was just trying to look out for him, not wanting to waste ingredients nor cause damage to his apartment. He should've explained himself, rather than flat out accuse him.

"Everything okay?" the bartender asked.

"No. Fought with Noya. Didn't make up..." he replied.

"Ah. How is Noya by the way? Is he gaining weight?" they asked.

"Definitely. He's finally got more meat on him than when we first met." said Ban with a happy smile. "I feel proud..."

"I'll cover your tab for today since you seem to have some personal problems." they said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you." replied Ban as he downed his fifth and asked another glass.

"I think you've had enough for tonight. I'll call a cab for you." said the bartender.

"I'm not even drunk." Ban slurred slightly. "I swear, just one more glass."

The bartender shook his head and placed a cup of water in front of Ban. He didn't like seeing Ban get wasted over relationship problems as it reminded him of himself.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya wiped his face as tears of frustration escaped his eyes. He was missing something but didn't know what. They all came out flat and bland. Who could he ask for help, no, more like who would help him at this time of night? He sighed heavily then read over the recipe once more.

"Wait... that's what I'm doing wrong..." he mumbled as he had confused the measurements.

With new found confidence, he hurriedly got to work with the ingredients he had left.


	3. 3

Ban rubbed his eyes and found that he had fallen asleep on the floor. Typical. He picked himself up then pat himself down. His phone was missing. He looked around where he fell asleep then groaned as he spotted it underneath the couch. He silently hoped no one was looking for him.

After rescuing his phone, he put it on to charge before getting ready to shower. He was already late for work.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

"How many times have I told you to be on time? They won't want to work with you if you keep this up." they fussed as they hurried Ban into the room. "I tried calling last night but your phone was off. What happened?"

"If I lie, you'll get pissed. If I tell the truth, you'll get pissed. Staying quiet is the safer option." replied Ban as he started changing.

"Just tell me." he said with a sigh. "Why were you late? Overslept?"

"Yeah." replied Ban.

"That's not the full story is it?" he pressed, knowing Ban was hiding something.

"Went drinking..." Ban whispered.

"Speak up." he said in an annoyed tone.

"I had a few drinks last night, okay?" Ban hissed before leaving the room.

"Hey! Ban, get back here, we aren't done talking!" he said loudly, following after him.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya nodded off in front of his computer. His head collided with his keyboard, snapping him awake.

"You okay? You seem out of it." a coworker asked.

"Huh? I'm fine. Yep, totally fine. Did you need something?" Nishinoya rambled, trying to keep himself awake.

"Do you need something? You look as if you need three cups of coffee... Is your submission for next week's issue too much?" they asked worriedly.

"No, I just... I stayed up late trying to cook-" Nishinoya started then heard something fall over. His coworker had knocked over their cup full of pens and pencils. "What's wrong?"

"You and cooking in the same sentence...? Do you need a place to stay?" they asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Nishinoya said then realized what they meant. "I didn't burn my place down! I only burned a few things, but that's it's."

"What were you making? Will you finished your entry in time?" they asked softly.

"I was making a dessert. Kind of had a disagreement with my boyfriend... I don't know what time I'll be able to see him today..." said Nishinoya with a sigh.

"You know, I'm still waiting to meet this guy. How long has it been since you both started dating now? Almost two years?" they asked while working on their submission.

"It's been over a year, our second year anniversary is still a few months away." said Nishinoya sheepishly. "I actually had him clear his schedule for the week so we could go on vacation together."

"Really? Where are you going?" they asked curiously.

"Not too far really. I would've loved to go to another country, but funds are tight." said Nishinoya as he started to finish up a paragraph. "Do you still want to meet him? I can hopefully find some time."

"If it's not too much trouble. I want to see who makes you this happy compared to before..." they said as they recalled the past.

Nishinoya remained silent, cutting the conversation short. His coworker gave him a sad look before going back to work.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya stretched out as he looked at his computer screen. He finally finished his two pages for the magazine. He reread everything to check for grammar errors and strange formatting. He noticed a cup of coffee had been placed on his desk.

"Oh, thank you, though I was going to drink some tea." said Nishinoya as he gave them a smile.

"Ah, I'll drink it then. What kind of tea are you in the mood for?" they asked.

"It's fine, I'll get it myself. Do you mind reading over my submission?" he asked hopefully.

They gave him a thumbs up before he walked off towards the break room. He took out his phone and sent a text to a friend, frowning that Ban hadn't said anything to him. Was he still upset or too busy to say anything? He hoped the latter. He started typing a message only to delete it. He did this for a bit before deciding to ask him if he would be home late.

Nishinoya walked back to his desk with hot tea in hand, wondering if Ban would like the food he made. His desk mate tapped him and gave their thoughts on his submission, pointing out things that seemed a bit hard to understand fully if worded that way.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

"Hey, Yuu. Special delivery." a coworker said before dropping off a ton of paperwork. "Boss said you need to finish it all before leaving."

Nishinoya weakly reaches to his coworker who made the sign of the cross and prayed for him before leaving. He internally weeped as he let his head collided with his keyboard. His boss relied on him too much. At least, that's what he wanted to believe. Not too long after, he heard faint footsteps that grew louder as they approached him.

"I'm sorry to push all of this work into you. Let me help." he heard his boss say from above him.

Nishinoya lifted his head and looked at him with a grim expression. If he was sorry, the least he could do was give him more time to work on it all. His boss sat beside them then took half of the pile.

"Sir, you don't have to do this. I can do it myself..." said Nishinoya as he took the half back. "Shouldn't you be going home like everyone else? You assigned this to me, so I'll do it."

"Ah, ice cold as always. But I'm adamant in helping, so I'll take those." said his boss, taking the half back. "Protest one more time and I'll consider cutting your paycheck."

Nishinoya kept silent as he clicked away on his computer before typing. He'd have to tell Ban.

"Sir, I'll be back. I need to make a call..." said Nishinoya as he got up from his seat.

"You can do it here. Unless it's really private?" his boss asked curiously.

Nishinoya sat down then called Ban. He quietly waited for him to pick up. No answer.

"Hey Ban, it's Noya. I was calling to tell you I'll be working late. Bye." he said then hung up. "So, are all of these for next next week's issue...?"

"Yep. You have a good eye for things, so I hope I'm not relying on you too much." said his boss with a smile.

"Mr. Moriya with all due respect, I sometimes feel like you do rely on me a bit too much. Maybe you could try helping others hone their skills and only come to me as a last resort?" Nishinoya suggested as he fixed the alignment of a textbox.

"You really are a gem." Mr. Moriya whispered as he looked at Nishinoya.

"Did you say something?" he asked curiously.

"Not at all. Though, I am a bit curious..." said Mr. Moriya as he moved onto another page. Nishinoya hummed in acknowledgement. "Did something happen the day before? You came in looking so tired..."

"Oh, I stayed up past my bedtime, haha. I'll go to bed on time tonight. Hopefully." responded Nishinoya cheerfully.

Mr. Moriya glanced at Nishinoya and internally sighed. He was envious. He would've been Nishinoya's everything if he hadn't gone away for work that week. He wanted them to break up.

"How's everything with your boyfriend?" he pried.

"Good." said Nishinoya.

Mr. Moriya now looked at him. It was one of those rare days. 'Good' usually meant they currently weren't quite on speaking terms.

"I see. How about I treat you to dinner for staying late? You can order anything you want." said Mr. Moriya with a grin.

Nishinoya's eyes sparkled like stars. Was his boss serious? It sounded too good to be true.

"Really? Really really!?" he asked like an excited puppy. Mr. Moriya nodded. "Ah, best boss ever!"

☁︎୨୧☁︎

They had finally finished organizing everything for next next week's issue. They both stretched out and exhaled.

"So, name the place. I don't mind what place you choose." said Mr. Moriya as they headed for the stairs.

"Mmm, I'm not sure yet. I'll decide before we get to the car." said Nishinoya as he thought hard on what he wanted to eat.

They stepped out of the stairwell and Nishinoya was the first to realize it had started to rain. He didn't have an umbrella.

"We can share one. We'll make a mad dash for the car." said Mr. Moriya as he took out his umbrella.

They stepped out together and Nishinoya tensed at the feeling of his boss holding him by the waist. He knew it was to minimize him getting wet, but it still felt weird to him. Mr. Moriya had Nishinoya get in first before walking over to the driver's side.

The rain continued to pour down as he watched the lights of the car turn on and eventually said vehicle taking off. He loosely held his phone as he continued to look down the street where he last saw the car. He let the umbrella fall to his side, allowing the night rain to seep into his clothing.

Nishinoya checked his phone. Still no answer from Ban. He really was still upset. There was no mistaking it. The apology he had planned no longer seemed appropriate. Mr. Moriya glanced at Nishinoya who's mood had dropped.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"If you don't mind. I haven't been feeling well since this morning..." replied Nishinoya as he got comfortable in his seat.

Mr. Moriya made a U turn, heading back towards the building. He wasn't going to force him to speak. He reached over and gently patted his thigh in hopes of giving some comfort.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya quietly thanked him and headed inside the apartment complex. In the end he never saw nor talked to Ban. Would things stay like this? Both never making up with the other? He rubbed his eye, hoping to get whatever was causing his eye to well up out. He started to rub both as they both now stung. He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his door, only to see a hunched over figure sitting beside it. His fight or flight response activated and he chucked his nearly empty water bottle at it.

They looked up and locked eyes with him. Nishinoya's eyes widened before realization settled in. Ban was drenched from head to toe. He wasted no time in unlocking his door and dragging him inside.

"What the hell were you thinking, walking about outside without an umbrella?" Nishinoya fussed as he started undressing Ban. "Why didn't you call or anything?"

"You seem close with your boss." Ban said, stopping Nishinoya's hands as they were undoing his belt.

"He was going to treat me to dinner as a payment for staying back and helping with work." said Nishinoya sternly.

"Noya, do you-" started Ban then realized Nishinoya wasn't paying him any mind. "Noya."

"Go take a hot shower. I'll bring you a towel. I'll have to search for your spare clothes." replied Nishinoya before disappearing behind his bedroom door.

Ban pursed his lips before heading into the bathroom. Nishinoya wasn't one to avoid topics unless it truly made him feel distressed.

Nishinoya sat on the floor as he held one of Ban's shirts close to him. He never felt so relieved to know Ban wasn't avoiding him. He searched around his drawer for the rest of Ban's clothes then hurriedly rushed to the bathroom.

"Noya, come here a sec." Ban said from behind the shower curtain.

"What do you need?" asked Nishinoya.

"Just come here." Ban said.

Nishinoya neared the shower then was taken aback by Ban popping out from behind and splashing him with water. Nishinoya fumed as Ban went into a laughing fit.

"You jerk!" Nishinoya shouted in anger.

"You're so gullible. Wait, don't go. I'll make it up to you." Ban said quickly as he turned off the water.

"How?" Nishinoya spat while glaring at him.

"Name your price." said Ban as he dried off.

Nishinoya quietly thought as he avoided looking at Ban. If there was anything he couldn't stand, it was Ban showing off his perfect body. He hated that he liked his toned body. He lost his train of thought as a now fully clothed Ban hugged him from behind.

"Just spending time with me is enough..." Nishinoya said finally, relishing in the faint scent of his body wash on Ban. It was then he remembered. "Oh! I made something to go with with my apology..."

Ban curiously followed after him. Nishinoya pulled the container out of the refrigerator then handed it to Ban. Ban looked it over before opening it.

"These are...?" Ban asked as he picked one up.

"Cookies. They're edible, I promise." said Nishinoya misty eyed.

Ban took a bite and found it actually tasty. A part of him couldn't believe Nishinoya did it all by himself.

"Did you receive any help?" Ban asked curiously.

"No. I did it all alone. Are you proud of me?" Nishinoya beamed.

Ban ruffled his hair then pulled him into an embrace. He found it hard to let go.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I know you were looking out for me in your own way..." muttered Nishinoya as he held Ban tighter.

"It's my fault too. I should've been clear with you and not point out the bad things. I'm sorry Noya..." Ban whispered as he kissed the top of his head.

They smiled happily, relieved to know the other was no longer upset about what transcribed that day.


	4. 4

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

Nishinoya bounced beside Ban as they entered the supermarket. A few people looked at them, wondering if Nishinoya was Ban's child who looked more like his mother. Some considered them siblings.

"Noya." Ban called out as they entered an aisle.

"I know. Don't get anything we don't need. Top and bottom of the list." replied Nishinoya as he looked around for dressing.

"Can't believe people still give us looks." Ban muttered as he followed behind Nishinoya.

"They'll say and do anything to justify themselves. Ignore it, we know what we are." he said, frowning when he couldn't reach.

Ban picked a few up and dropped them in the cart. Nishinoya pouted, but didn't say anything. He was grateful for Ban being tall, but sometimes it just reminded him of how short he'd always be.

"There are a few things in the opposite direction, so I'll get those, 'kay?" said Ban before leaving the cart with Nishinoya.

Nishinoya quietly looked at the list and went into the next aisle. He reached up to grab the item then noticed another hand beside his. He looked up and his entire body froze over. The person looked at him then smiled, placing the item in his cart.

"Long time no see, Noya." said the person happily.

Nishinoya stood wide eyed and motionless. The person looked at him with a worried look.

"Are you o-" he asked, reaching out to touch him only for Nishinoya to belt out screaming.

People started to look, wondering what the hell was going on. Nishinoya continued to crouch down, covering his head. Ban had arrived at the scene, quickly comforting his distressed boyfriend. He looked around, wondering what caused him to react in such a way.

"Noya, it's me. It's going to be okay, no more crying okay?" Ban whispered as he held Nishinoya's hands. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"He... he was going to beat me. He was going to beat me..." Nishinoya repeated, feeling tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Who was going to beat you?" asked Ban, pushing the cart with one arm and holding Nishinoya with the other.

"Asahi..." Nishinoya weeped. He knew what such a smile meant. "It was going to be brutal..."

"Let's talk more after we buy everything, okay?" said Ban as they stood on line. "Stay here while I get the rest of the list."

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya quietly drank water as they stood in the elevator, going up to Ban's floor. Nishinoya tightly gripped his shirt as they exited.

"I'm sorry... I made such a big scene..." Nishinoya whispered as Ban unlocked his door.

"We got what we needed, so don't sweat it." replied Ban as he locked the door.

They put the groceries away in silence. Nishinoya looked at Ban then at the nearly empty water bottle in his hands.

"Are you staying over? Keep in mind I have to leave in a few hours." said Ban, closing a cabinet.

"Yeah... Sorry if I'm imposing on you..." Nishinoya muttered as he clutched the bottle tighter.

Ban led him to a chair and had him sit down in it before taking a seat on the floor.

"So, Asahi?" Ban questioned, wondering if he felt up to explaining.

"He's an ex..." Nishinoya mumbled, playing with the cap of the bottle. "I swear he was in that supermarket. I was staring right at him..."

"I don't doubt you. I'm just going out on a whim here but, I'm guessing Asahi was an abuser to you." said Ban, taking note of Nishinoya's body tensing. "So I'm right."

"It wasn't always bad..." Nishinoya said in a quiet voice, suppressed memories resurfacing.

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it anymore, then don't. I don't want to see my little prince shed anymore tears over someone who doesn't matter anymore." said Ban, pulling Nishinoya to his chest. "I'm sure we'll never see him again."

"How can you be so sure? How..." Nishinoya whispered.

"If he does then I'll carry you away." responded Ban with a cheeky smile.

Nishinoya didn't say anything else as he let Ban hold him. Just when he thought he could life happily and comfortably, he just had to make his presence known again. His body started to tremble at the thought of it.

"Can I stay over a bit longer...? Until we know he's gone for good?" asked Nishinoya as he looked at Ban with his starting to become puffy eyes.

"I'd prefer if you stayed permanently, you goof." replied Ban, booping Nishinoya's nose.

Nishinoya smiled softly, thankful to have someone like Ban by his side.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya happily ate, completely alone in Ban's apartment. His phone started to buzz, signaling he had gotten a notification. He took it out and checked it, frowning at the news. His boss was calling him in on his day off. Was it urgent? His boss never sent a message unless it was a pressing matter. He weighed his options, and decided to see if the work could be done remotely.

He frowned more when his boss said it couldn't. Just what had to be done at the office that he couldn't do here? He grumbled slightly as he got ready.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya pushed open the door with force, causing it to slam against the wall. He could still be at Ban's, pigging out on his amazing cooking but instead had to be in a stuffy office doing work.

"Mr. Moriya?" Nishinoya called out.

He spotted a piece of paper on his desk. He walked over and picked it up. He made his way to his boss's office. He knocked before entering and seeing his boss furiously typing on his keyboard. He wasn't wearing his usual smile.

"Could you lock the door? Thanks." he said with a heavy sigh. "Have a seat anywhere."

"Sir, you said there was an urgent matter..." said Nishinoya, looking around.

"Oh, yes! I'll be right back." he said before leaving the room.

Nishinoya looked around at his office. His room was messy, but he probably had a system to his madness. Mr. Moriya had come back in carrying something large in a bag. Mr. Moriya happily placed food in front of him and took out a water bottle for himself.

"What's this...?" asked Nishinoya cautiously. "Are you bribing me?"

"None of the sort. We never got a chance to go to that place you wanted to, so I ordered something from there. Consider it my thanks from then." said Mr. Moriya happily.

"Wow, uh, thanks. I kind of just ate so, I'll save it." replied Nishinoya as he put it away. "So, what's the urgent matter?"

"Ah. I'm going to need you to close your eyes and listen when I tell you to move." said Mr. Moriya, nodding approvingly at Nishinoya's closed eyes.

Mr. Moriya sat beside Nishinoya then quietly stared. Astounding was the only word he could think of. He leaned forward, slowly gliding his hand over Nishinoya's thigh. Nishinoya grunted, displeased with the action. He had gone in for a kiss, causing Nishinoya to jerk back at the feeling of something on his lips.

"Sir, can I open my eyes now?" asked Nishinoya softly.

"Not yet." replied Mr. Moriya, not giving up.

Nishinoya squirmed underneath his boss's touch, each feeling as sickening as the next. His last straw broke.

"Mr. Moriya, please stop this. I can call this harassment and take legal action." said Nishinoya, eyes fully open. "You're a good boss and I'd hate to do something like that."

"Nishinoya..." said Mr. Moriya. "Do I really have no chance?"

"I am deeply in love with the man I'm dating. I would want nothing more than being able to be by his side like I am now." said Nishinoya, clutching the dragonfly charm tightly. "I don't want to imagine a future without him in it."

Mr. Moriya sat back in defeat. There was no way he'd win. He knew it from the start and yet here he was, using such cheap, dirty tactics. His mind wasn't ready to accept what his heart already knew.

"I'm so sorry, Nishinoya. I'll let you have tomorrow off too. I apologize for what just happened." said Mr. Moriya, rising from his spot and heading back to his desk.

"If my presence is too much, then I'll quit. I don't want such a wonderful company going under because of personal boss employee matters." said Nishinoya with a frown.

"Noya, don't quit. You're overthinking it. I'm not allowing you to quit." said Mr. Moriya sternly.

They had a silent stare down before Nishinoya gave in. He just didn't want to cause his boss anymore trouble than he already had.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya pushed the door open and was face to face with a guard. He weakly showed his small card and felt relieved to see them let him pass.

"Wait." the security guard said, holding Nishinoya back. "Let me see that."

Nishinoya squeaked as he handed it over. The guard looked it over then handed it back.

"Go ahead." said the guard.

Nishinoya scurried away. He wondered what had happened to the regular guard they had. He walked down the familiar hallway then slowly pushed open the double doors. Camera shutters rang in his ears. A smile formed on his face as he watched, brief flashes of light capturing the very image that was his boyfriend.

The crew had taken five and Nishinoya was hesitant to move. He had gotten yelled at before and he didn't want to go through such an ordeal again. He calmly waited for Ban to notice him in the corner. Their eyes met briefly, but Ban was whisked away by a staff member. He sighed heavily, knowing well enough they wouldn't have time to chat. Suddenly Ban appeared from around the corner, charging at Nishinoya at full speed.

He wasn't given a chance to speak as Ban picked him up and started carrying him away, staff members shouting from behind them. Nishinoya held on tight as Ban ducked into a room.

"Ban..." he whispered, hearing the staff pass by them. "Why couldn't you wait until they were done with you?"

"Is it so wrong to want to see my boyfriend and kiss him?" said Ban, briefly connecting their lips then smiling happily. "Why'd you come all the way out here?"

Nishinoya frowned briefly then shook his head with a smile. He didn't want to worry Ban over what had happened at the office. It was bad enough he had to worry about his ex possibly roaming around. Ban remained quiet, quite aware that Nishinoya was lying.

"Just missed you. I'm glad to see you working hard. I can't wait until we get to put you in our magazine again." said Nishinoya happily.

"You always say that. It was probably just a one time thing. I can't imagine becoming famous." said Ban, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Believe in yourself. You've got looks, a pretty... nice body..." said Nishinoya, trailing off as he ran his hand over his chest. "And you're tall. Women love tall men. If they're into men."

"And what about you?" Ban asked, curious to what his answer would be.

"I love you, whether you were short like me or tall like you are." replied Nishinoya, beaming.

"My god Noya. I swear if we were at home, you'd be sore all day tomorrow." said Ban with a chuckle.

Nishinoya's face turned a deep red as he shoved Ban, causing him to laugh. He was back to his teasing. Ban ruffled his hair then told him he had to go back. Nishinoya held him back, face still redden.

"Can we..." he asked quietly.

"As many times as you want." replied Ban, giving him a wink.

Nishinoya let him go then heard the door close. He slapped his cheeks, hoping to get the color out of them. He poked his head out the door, making sure the area was clear before heading back to set.


	5. 5

Nishinoya woke up at the crack of dawn while Ban lied splayed out on the bed like a starfish. He picked up a phone and recognized it as Ban's from the lock screen. A part of him felt touched that he didn't delete the photo like he asked, but he overall felt exposed. His eyes traveled to the time. 6:48am. Nishinoya opened the bottom drawer then silently debated on what to wear to work.

Ban scratched his chest before he rolled over onto his side. Nishinoya giggled softly in amusement. He finally decided before climbing back into bed. He lightly scratched Ban's bare chest, causing him to scratch. He scratched his nose, causing him to smack himself. Nishinoya stifled his laughter as he scratched his arm.

"Let me sleep in peace, dammit..." Ban cursed in his sleep.

Nishinoya picked up his phone as it started to ring. It was silent on the other end until someone started shouting. He quickly left the room then put the phone back near his ear.

"Um, are you 'Piss Manager'?" he asked softly.

"That's what he has me on his phone... Yes, I'm his manager. Who are you?" he said, tapping his finger.

"Yuu Nishinoya, twenty one years old. I work for a magazine." replied Nishinoya politely.

"I meant your relationship with Ban, but thanks for the intro." he said.

"Oh, I'm..." he said, trailing off. Could he be honest? What if Ban was keeping him a secret? "I'm his good friend..."

"Eh. Yet you answered his phone so early in the morning. So, just friends? Not roommates or anything?" he pressed.

"That's right. We had drinks and I ended up crashing here for the night." lied Nishinoya. "Is there something you need to tell him? I can write it down."

Nishinoya quickly grabbed a pen and a paper towel and started to write. The manager hung up soon after. He heard a door open and saw Ban walk out, yawning.

"Morning Ban." he said, skipping his way over to him.

"You seem bright so early in the morning. What is it?" Ban asked full of suspicion.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." replied Nishinoya, joining Ban in the bathroom.

"I get it, I do. Now let a man piss in peace." said Ban, pushing him out and closing the door.

"Your manager called. I wrote down his message." Nishinoya said from the other side before heading back into the bedroom.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya kept his hand in Ban's jacket pocket as they walked down the block towards the train station. He noticed Ban started to slow down.

"Why don't we play hooky?" said Ban, looking at Nishinoya. His smile grew as Nishinoya nodded in agreement. "What's something you've been dying to do?"

"There's a restaurant my coworkers keep talking about. I'd like to go there for lunch." said Nishinoya, wondering if they should be playing hooky at their age.

"Want to cook together for dinner? Anything special you want?" Ban asked as they walked past stores.

"I'm fine with whatever. Your cooking is amazing as always." said Nishinoya, his mouth watering at the thought of food made by Ban.

"Hm, what should we do for now..." Ban muttered.

Nishinoya tugged on his sleeved then had him bend down so he could whisper. Ban nodded, causing Nishinoya to smile happily.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban quietly watched Nishinoya take a photo then assess it.

"Is it good?" Nishinoya asked, holding it up for him to see.

"I wouldn't know. I'm not the photography expert here." said Ban, wrapping his arms around Nishinoya.

Nishinoya mulled it over as he compared the photo to the real thing. A little more lighting wouldn't hurt. He knew Ban wasn't into this kind of stuff as he was a guy who liked action.

"You don't have to stay you know. I'm sure you're bored..." said Nishinoya softly. "I won't be mad."

"Sure, this isn't my cup of tea, but seeing your happy face is enough for me." said Ban, ruffling his hair.

"You're really too sweet. My offer is still on the table if you change your mind." said Nishinoya, taking another photo.

"Then I'll look around a bit before coming back." said Ban, disappearing around the corner.

Nishinoya hummed happily as smiled at the flowers before him. He's always wanted to come for the longest time but never found the time to do so. He was surprised Ban had stuck around as long as he had. He walked over to another bed of flowers and started to take more photos.

He decided to move on, figuring they'd meet up if Ban made his way back. A certain flower caught his eye and he quickly approached it.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya checked his phone and looked around. Ban was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't answering his phone either. It wasn't like Ban to ignore a call or text from him. He started to regret not taking down his manager's number in case something like this happened.

The longer he waited, the more apparent it became that Ban wasn't coming to meet him. His stomach growled, signaling it wanted food. He tried Ban's number once more. This time it went straight to voicemail. He frowned heavily as he walked out of the building.

He input the address of the restaurant then followed the directions. He was really looking forward to eating with him. There was nothing he could do if he was busy. His phone started to ding at an alarming rate. His phone was being spammed with one word: leave in all caps. It was from an unknown number to top it off. The messages stopped. A photo was sent.

He opened the chat then shook. He tapped on the photo then dropped his phone in fright. It was a picture of him sitting at this very bus stop using his phone. He looked behind him but no one was there. He picked up his phone and saw the word leave once more. The bus pulled in and he wasted no time in boarding it once the doors opened.

The entire ride to the restaurant was calm. No weird texts or photos. It was safe to say that they weren't following him, whoever they were. He still hadn't received a reply back from Ban. Nishinoya put his phone away, focusing on having a nice meal at the restaurant.

Nishinoya arrived and was thankful the wait wasn't long. He sat down then used his phone, waiting for his name to be called. His eyes lit up as Ban finally replied to him.

Nishinoya groaned in frustration. Ban was being impossible. If he didn't want to spend the day together, why did he suggest playing hooky? He left his spot and told them that he decided not to eat there. He left in a foul mood.

He stopped by his favorite store and ordered his usual to go. He read over their brief conversation and found his replies to be quite lacking. He paid for his food then checked through their previous conversations. The texting style was different. He tried calling Ban again but was surprised to see him calling.

"Noya, where are you!?" Ban asked.

Nishinoya could hear the wind in the background and the sound of Ban's labored breathing.

"My favorite food store..." he replied.

"Don't move from there. I'm coming to you now. Oi, wait!" said Ban.

Nishinoya sat down as he heard Ban board the bus. He was really coming.

"Where did you go? You left me all alone..." he asked quietly.

"I'll tell you everything when we meet face to face. I want to see your reactions and I want you to see mine." said Ban, wishing the bus would move faster.

"I understand..." Nishinoya whispered, placing his phone down and putting him on speaker.

After a while, Ban had hung up. Nishinoya was going to call him back but Ban was already walking through the door. He wasn't given much time to react as Ban held him tightly in his arms. Nishinoya hugged him back.

"Elaine came back. She was hard to get rid of. She took my phone, refusing to let me talk to anyone." Ban explained, remembering chasing her down for it.

"So those texts..." Nishinoya muttered.

He showed Ban the messages.

"That was all her. Though, it was thanks to that exchange I was able to get my phone back. I'm really sorry for ruining our little date." said Ban with an apologetic look.

"It's fine. It may not be fancy, but let's share." said Nishinoya, shaking the bag slightly.

Ban offered him his hand and he happily took it. Even the simplest things made him happy.

"Let's enjoy this and watch some stupid movies." said Ban, swinging their hands back and forth.

"I saved a bunch just in case a day like today came and you suggested it." said Nishinoya, knowing his boyfriend.

"You really are the most precious in my life." said Ban with a bright smile.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya leaned against Ban as the movie droned on. He couldn't think of a better way to end the day, comfortable in Ban's arms and taking in his scent.

"Noya." Ban called putting. Nishinoya soon found himself lying on his back as Ban stared at him.

"W- What are you doing..." Nishinoya stammered, feeling hot under Ban's gaze.

Ban leaned down and connected his lips with his. Nishinoya silently let him enter his mouth, completely putting himself at Ban's mercy. Ban moved from his lips and left a trail of kisses along his neck, earning whimpers from Nishinoya.

"Heh, you're so adorable." said Ban, squishing Nishinoya's cheeks.

"Hey! Finish what you started! You can't just tease me then leave me high and dry." Nishinoya said with a pout.

"Pick one. Movies, sex or dinner?" Ban asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nishinoya took his shirt off and gave Ban a seductive look. Ban chuckled softly before going back in for a more passionate kiss.


	6. 6

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Ban waited by the door as Nishinoya had to grab his container. He came back with a smile before putting his shoes on.

"You know, kind of feels like we're married and living together." Ban said as he locked his door.

"Maybe I should move in. You'd be overjoyed right?" Nishinoya said jokingly. "It'd certainly do us good to combine our money to pay for bills. Though, we'd get tired of each other faster..."

"I doubt it. There's so much I have to learn about you, Noya." said Ban as they walked out of the building.

Nishinoya happily held his hand as they walked down the block. He shivered slightly, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He looked behind him but saw no one. The feeling disappeared, but it didn't shake the feeling that it might've been the person who sent him the texts.

"Hey, Ban?" Nishinoya called out as they climbed the stairs to the train station platforms.

"What's up?" he replied.

"I know you won't be able to do much, but I want you to know..." said Nishinoya, taking out his phone and opening up to the messages. "I received these yesterday."

Ban snatched his phone out of his hands and scrolled through. Who in the world was this heartless? He looked at Nishinoya who quietly awaited a response from him.

"We won't be together much during the day and I know this is going to sound overbearing, but just for today to see how things go, text me every twenty minutes. Just so I know you're okay." said Ban, cupping Nishinoya's cheeks. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm more worried about the fact they took a photo of me..." he muttered, looking at the photo.

Ban sighed heavily, truly not wanting to mention him at all.

"You're close with someone at work, right? Maybe see if they could meet you at the station and go home with you?" Ban suggested.

"I can see if my desk mate can meet me. I'll figure out how I'll get home when I get to work." said Nishinoya, placing his hands over Ban's. "As much as I don't want to, it's about time we part. We might miss our trains."

They reluctantly parted and headed in opposite directions, Nishinoya uptown and Ban downtown.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya settled down at his desk along with his desk mate. Nothing had happened on their way to the office which left him more unsettled instead of the reverse.

"You seemed rattled... did something happen?" they asked as they noticed he seemed... jumpy.

"Ah, well..." Nishinoya muttered, slightly hesitant to talk about it.

He ended up telling them the truth about why he asked them to meet him. They nodded in understanding, offering to walk with him to and from the train station until it ended.

"It's fine. I uh, already have someone that I'll have take me home. But I would really appreciate it if you could walk with me from the station." said Nishinoya, feeling relieved.

"Of course. We may not be close, but I consider everyone's safety a priority." they said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Nishinoya smiled back then looked back in the direction of his boss's office. He was hesitant to ask him after what occurred between them before, but it was probably safer being driven home rather than walking, especially at night. He quietly left his seat and prepared himself. He knocked on the door and was granted entrance.

"Oh, Nishi- Mr. Yuu. What can I do for you?" Mr. Moriya asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"I have something to talk to you about. It's more personal than business..." Nishinoya muttered, wondering if it was smart for him to ask.

"Go on. If you need days off, you have plenty to work with." Mr. Moriya mentioned, remembering looking at his information a while ago.

"It's not that, it's just..." Nishinoya said before explaining what was going on. Mr. Moriya's eyes widened. "So... is it okay...?"

"Is it okay? It's more than okay. Putting my personal feelings aside, it's my duty to ensure the safety of my employees. That comes first." said Mr. Moriya with a stern look. "Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

"You usually work later than us though... Can you really just leave like that?" Nishinoya asked worriedly.

"Losing a some minutes to work on things is worth it to ensure my employee is safe." responded Mr. Moriya, dismissing his concerns.

Nishinoya nodded then felt his phone vibrate. Twenty minutes had passed. He sent a quick text to Ban then left his boss's office. Ban would probably get upset if he knew his boss was driving him home, but he knew he'd understand. His phone started to vibrate repeatedly, his concerns coming to light.

Nishinoya smiled softly as he reread Ban's last message. Ban had never seen his boss in a positive light and it was justified as he told him long ago about him flirting. Though, he never expected it to be this bad.

"Oh? You seem to have revived some. Did the boss give you a raise?" his desk mate asked.

"No, just received the most heartfelt phrase from someone dear..." replied Nishinoya, giving them a wide grin.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya clicked away on his screen as he ate lunch indoors. His phone buzzed, gaining his attention. It was from the unknown number. They sent another picture. It was the front of his company's building. How did they know where he worked? Who was stalking him? He sent a text to Ban, informing him of the development. He didn't receive a response back and figured he was busy.

He didn't have any admirers, at least none he knew of. Maybe it was someone interested in Ban. If he thought about it like that, it made sense why they spammed leave, that is if it was the case. Maybe it was a previous worker at the company who he might've replaced.

"Why the long face?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

"Oh, I was just thinking... about the mysterious harasser... What's their motive?" Nishinoya said then started to ramble on.

"I'm sure it'll become clear after some time. For now, just focus on trying to stay safe." said Mr. Moriya, patting Nishinoya's head. "I'll be running out for a bit, but I'll be back before you usually leave."

Nishinoya nodded then watched his boss leave. What if it was his boss? He couldn't rule him out. He let out a sigh then looked over the chat. He could only hope it didn't get worse.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya shut down his computer then heard his alarm go off, signaling he had to text Ban. He still hadn't replied to his previous ones. Was he super busy? He was positive Ban would've told him if that was the case. Mr. Moriya walked back in and saw Nishinoya staring off into the distance. He quietly walked over to him and covered his eyes.

"Who's there?" he asked, slightly afraid.

"Mr. Moriya, that's who. What's got you spaced out?" he asked, moving his hands off his face.

"Oh, nothing. I'm ready to go so..." said Nishinoya, putting on his jacket.

"Right. Your place?" he asked as they exited the office.

"My boyfriend's actually... I can direct you so no address needed." said Nishinoya, not wanting his boss to have record of it.

"All right then. Any detours we need to make before we arrive?" he asked.

"Hm, I'd like to pick up some ice cream pints. He's been subtly hinting at wanting his favorite for a while." Nishinoya replied with a chuckle. "Ban can be so cute sometimes."

He quieted down as he realized he was gushing about his boyfriend to someone who had feelings for him.

"Eh, tell me more about him." said Mr. Moriya, getting into the driver's seat. "Think I could meet him tonight?"

"I'm not sure about that... He didn't say he was working late, but..." he responded, looking at his unread messages. "I'll try calling him."

Mr. Moriya glanced at Nishinoya who waited for an answered. Nishinoya was sent to voicemail after some rings. He sighed then tried his manager.

"Zentsushi speaking." he answered, watching the crew pack up for the day.

"Hi, it's me, Nishinoya. You remember right?" said Nishinoya with his fingers crossed.

"Ah, yes. Ban's good friend. What can I do for you?" he asked, pushing open a door.

"Would you happen to know where he is? I can't reach him by his cell..." he mentioned, holding his breath.

"Hm, Ban had finished his shoots for the day and left. He said he'd come back but he was a no show. I can't believe I manage such a deadbeat liar." said Mr. Zentsushi with an irritated look. "I don't know where he is."

"I see... thank you." said Nishinoya before hanging up. "Where could he be..."

"He's probably asleep at home." said Mr. Moriya with pep. "You're worried over nothing."

Nishinoya's phone started to go off, his notifications going wild with messages. He turned pale as he read it out loud in his head: "I'LL KILL YOU". He looked at his boss then down at his phone. They finally stopped coming. A different message appeared.

_"'Die a horrific death, you ugly, worthless fag'."_ Nishinoya read in his mind.

Mr. Moriya pulled over as he heard Nishinoya drop his phone as he gasped.

"What is it? Noya, talk to me." said Mr. Moriya, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Nishinoya remained unresponsive, so he picked up his phone. It was then he saw it. He unbuckled his seat belt and gave Nishinoya a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay. You're not those nasty things they said." said Mr. Moriya, comforting him.

"They're right though... I'm not attractive, I rely on Ban and I'm gay. What kind of guy can't even cook a simple omelette?" Nishinoya said, worry etched all over his face. "So many things I couldn't do myself until Ban came along..."

"I won't ask for details, but you're worth more than what you're settling for. You're beautiful and unique." he said, patting his back and fighting his urge to be more intimate.

Mr. Moriya started to drive again, knowing he needed his boyfriend more than a friend at the moment. He just hoped Ban was home.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Mr. Moriya stood behind Nishinoya as he unlocked the door to Ban's apartment. The lights were out.

"Does he sleep early?" he asked.

"No... He's not home." replied Nishinoya, calling his cell once more.

His phone dinged. A photo was sent. It was a picture of Mr. Moriya helping him out the car, but angled so that it seemed like something else was going on. They were going to blackmail him with a well angled shot. Another message appeared saying, "If you don't want this to get out, break up with him by tomorrow night.".

"I'm not trying to impose but, would you feel safer with someone here? If you're okay then I'll head on out." said Mr. Moriya quietly.

"You can go... I'll be at work tomorrow." whispered Nishinoya.

He closed the door and locked it before kicking off his shoes and making a dash for Ban's bedroom. As expected, no one was inside. He slowly walked over and flopped onto the bed. He curled into himself as he started to cry a bit. Why was it all happening? Why was he the only one receiving threats? It didn't make sense.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban entered his apartment late at night, completely smashed. He frequently rubbed his eyes as he made a bee line for his bedroom. He noticed the door was open and took a look inside.

He walked over to the bed and quietly watched Nishinoya's chest rise and fall. He tenderly caressed his cheek then gave him a peck on the lips.

"My precious little prince... Your squire is home..." whispered Ban, gently moving Nishinoya over to make room before holding him close. "I love you so much... It's scary how much I do..."

Nishinoya groaned in his sleep, his body naturally turning and seeking out his boyfriend's warmth. Ban planted a few awkward kisses on his face before letting his body rest for the night. Just one more day and she'd be out of his hair. Just one more.


	7. 7

Nishinoya waved to Ban as he stood behind the closing metal doors. He didn't have work and neither did Ban until he suddenly got called in. Nishinoya sighed then started to make his way back. Ban promised to make him his favorite dish for dinner to make up for yesterday.

He had woken up in Ban's arms earlier that day and immediately noticed an awful stench. He wasn't sure if it was the lingering alcohol smell or the fact that a grown man had pissed himself. He wasn't all that lucky as a part of his clothes were damp.

Nishinoya chuckled briefly at the memory of Ban trying to play it cool when he was clearly embarrassed out of his mind. It really was the small things you often remembered fondly. Though, he could live without remembering that incident.

He waited on the curb for the light to change. He looked around, making sure no one was around to try and kill him. The light changed and he started to cross. Was he being too cautious? He picked his pace, hurrying down the block. It was too peaceful. They say no news is good news when in a bad situation, but it could also be bad news. Nishinoya stopped at another curb as the light had stopped blinking.

Card started to move. He soon found himself stumbling forward as he was given a hefty push from behind. He partially fell into the street, lucky that no cares were passing by. At least that's what he thought until someone started to horn. He quickly got up and apologized, stepping back into the curb, searching around for who pushed him. Once the light change, he took off at top speed.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya was sitting on the sofa in the silent apartment. He made it back without any other incidents. His phone was still silent after arriving back over three hours ago. He jumped as he heard furious knocking on the front door. He ran into the kitchen, swiftly picking up a knife to defend himself. He quietly made his way to the front door and briefly looked in the peephole.

"Ah, is Ban here?" a neighbor asked.

"He got called in suddenly... he should be home in an hour or so. Is there something he needed to give you? I can probably find it." said Nishinoya, relieved to see it was just Ban's neighbor.

"Not at all. I just wanted to remind him about tonight's game night. We changed the location to Mrs. Chizuka's apartment." he said with a smile. "My apologizes for disturbing you."

"It's fine. I wasn't asleep or anything. I'll make sure I tell him." said Nishinoya, saying goodbye before closing the door.

He was losing his mind. Paranoia was settling in too much. His phone started to ring, the same number that sent the threatening texts was calling him. He started a screen recording, needing evidence. He answered and put them on speaker.

"Hello?" he weakly called out.

"One last chance... leave Ban... or I'll kill you." a slightly distorted voice said.

"Who are you? What do you know about us!?" Nishinoya asked, starting to get fed up.

"Heh" was all they said before hanging up. Nishinoya ended the screen recording. It was obvious they were out for blood, but was it worth it? Just over a guy? Another knock on the door came.

"Oh..." Nishinoya muttered, seeing a familiar face.

"Hi! Is Ban here?" they asked with a bright smile.

"No... I thought he didn't want you visiting him anymore, Elaine." said Nishinoya, clearly remembering.

"Ah, he's always like that. Saying things he doesn't mean. You know, I actually happened to see him the night before. He was with a woman and they entered a restaurant together. Which one was it... Ah, Torino's." said Elaine with a nod. "I would've asked, but I'm not allowed to be in his presence."

Nishinoya pursed his lips as he thought on it. It would explain why he wasn't replying to him and came home reeking of alcohol. Was she a fellow model? A magazine owner?

"Well, since he isn't here, mind if I chat a bit with you?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah... sure." he replied, not really wanting to.

"Ah, don't be so stiff around me. I'm not here to ruin anything. I'm not that kind of person." explained Elaine, taking a seat beside Nishinoya. "If Ban is happy, then that's that."

"So... how did you first meet Ban?" asked Nishinoya, wanting to know more of their history.

"Hm, I was working part time at a convenience store at the time. He happened to come in late at night. Saw the poor guy pick up an entire case of beer before deciding to just buy one. It was a rough night." said Elaine, recalling the past. "He was replaced for the nth time for a shoot. He was convinced he wouldn't make it and decided to start living however he wanted."

Nishinoya frowned as he thought about it. It sounded rough. He looked at Elaine who started to recount more of their encounters. If he didn't know any better, it sounded as if the two of them were made for each other. That is, if you took out the fact she cheated multiple times. He started to twiddle him thumbs, feeling depressed.

"Ah, there's one day I haven't told you about! We had gone on an outing with friends to camp out and I could hardly sleep a wink. So I had left our tent and sat underneath the stars. Ban had joined me not too long after, saying he felt embarrassed having to share a tent with me. We talked a bit and well, it was then we really solidified everything." said Elaine, sighing dreamily. "Turns out our friends had planned it all and celebrated with us the following morning. Ah, it was so fun."

She looked at Nishinoya who had long since stopped listening. She poked his arm, but received no response.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked, gently shaking him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Beautiful story." said Nishinoya with a forced smile.

"Right? I'm sure you've both done a lot of romantic things that... two men are capable of doing in a hetero society." she said with a condescending smile.

"Yeah..." he replied weakly.

"Well, I guess I've overstayed my welcome. I hope you're both fitting in perfectly with everyone. I hear some aren't so nice towards... your kind." she said before walking out.

Nishinoya heard the front door close not too long after she disappeared around the corner. He pulled his knees towards his chest in silence. She really didn't pull her punches when it came to her distaste for those who weren't heterosexual. His phone rang, signaling Ban was calling him.

"Hello?" he replied quietly.

"I'm finally free and on my way home. Nothing happened while I've been away?" he asked, walking to the station.

"Not at all. I was actually about to sleep before you called..." lied Nishinoya, not wanting to worry him.

"Eh? Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then. Sleep well, my little prince." said Ban, finding Nishinoya's quietness unsettling.

Nishinoya hummed in response before hanging up. He tossed his phone to the side then dragged himself to bed.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban changed his shoes then hurried towards his bedroom. He paused as a faint lingering scent of perfume hung in the air. Nishinoya didn't wear perfume. Did he invite a friend over?

He opened the bedroom door and saw Nishinoya lying down in bed. It was a bit strange to see him like this.

"Noya." he called out, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Nishinoya didn't budge.

"Yuu Nishinoya..." he called out, stroking his hair.

Nishinoya slowly propped himself up before hiding his face from Ban as he clung to him.

"Are you not happy being with me...?" he whispered after a long silence.

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be...?" Ban questioned, wondering where it was coming from.

"Am I not romantic enough...?" he pressed, feeling himself break down. "Am I not enough..."

"Nishinoya, look at me." said Ban. Nishinoya lifted his head, showing his tear stained face. "You don't need to feel insecure. You're perfect the way you are in my eyes. Whether you're great at being romantic or completely suck, I'll love that part of you."

Nishinoya sniffled as he hugged Ban. He was pulled onto his lap and felt his protective arms wrap around him. He was letting Elaine get to him. If he wasn't enough, Ban wouldn't be here holding him in such a loving manner.

"Mind telling me what brought this on?" asked Ban curiously.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just watched some sappy videos." lied Nishinoya once more.

Ban kicked off his slippers then slid back on the bed with Nishinoya in his arms.

"Should I pass up game night and be with you instead?" asked Ban.

"Why not bring me along? I'm up for some competition." replied Nishinoya then informed him of the change in location.


	8. 8

Ban anxiously sat on the sofa as Nishinoya had taken over breakfast duty. He often looked down the hall, checking for signs of smoke. The sound of things falling filled his ears, but he stayed put. Nishinoya was fine. Everything was fine. His leg started to shake.

"Wait, no!" Nishinoya said and was soon followed by a loud hiss and a yelp.

Ban was out of his seat and rushing into the kitchen. Nishinoya looked back in curiosity. Nothing was wrong on the surface.

"What happened...?" he asked.

"Oh, I was flipping the omelet but it broke..." muttered Nishinoya with a frown. "I'm sorry."

"And the loud sounds...?" he pressed.

"Oh, that. I decided to wash a few dishes while I waited for the food to cook. They banged against each other is all." explained Nishinoya, showing him the dishes. "Wait... you thought I messed up didn't you?"

"No! I was just worried. I just really don't feel like going to the hospital is all." lied Ban, hoping what he said would console him.

"Stop having so little faith in my cooking skills. I may not be as skilled as you, but I can make a darn good omelet with bacon." Nishinoya said with a pout.

"It's burning." mentioned Ban.

Nishinoya panicked and quickly turned his attention back to the pan, only to hear laughter and see the omelet was fine. Nishinoya playfully punched Ban in the chest as he continued to laugh.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

The duo sat quietly as a dramatic scene played on the TV. The main guy had learned that the person they were interested in was using them.

"Hey, Ban..." Nishinoya muttered after being completely silent.

"What's up?" asked Ban, pausing the movie.

"Elaine came over a few days ago." Nishinoya confessed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? What did she want? Did she harass you?" Ban asked in rapid fire.

"She just wanted to talk. She had a trip down memory lane about your relationship. I had asked her about the first time you both met and she just went on from there." said Nishinoya, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"She really can't take a hint can she..." Ban sighed.

Nishinoya's phone started to vibrate nonstop for seconds until stopping. He picked it up then frowned. It was the word die in capital letters. Soon a picture followed. Nishinoya opened it and covered his mouth.

"What the fuck..." Ban hissed as he looked over his shoulder.

His door had been written on, the word die in a vibrant red and trash littered by his door. Nishinoya left his spot on Ban's lap and hurried to the front door. His landlord would kill him if they saw it.

"Wait, Noya! I'm coming with you, let me get dressed!" Ban said, then groaned as Nishinoya left out the door.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya wheezed as he walked over to his door. There stood a neighbor by his door with a disappointed look. Their eyes met and Nishinoya was the first to look away.

"This is awful. I'll help you clean up." he said with a warm smile.

"Oh, thank you..." Nishinoya whispered, unlocking his door.

Ban emerged from the elevator and saw a man picking up the trash by the door.

"Hey, is Noya here?" Ban asked.

"He's inside getting cleaner for the door. Mind getting a bag to put this trash in?" he asked softly.

Ban went inside in search of a bag. Nishinoya hurried back and sprayed his door, furiously scrubbing and wiping.

"Have you made enemies lately?" his neighbor asked, waiting for Ban.

"Someone wants me to break up with Ban. They hadn't made a move in a while so I thought everything was over... Guess I was wrong." replied Nishinoya, seeing a bit of the writing coming off.

"Hm, does he have an exes that want him back?" he asked, wondering what was taking Ban so long.

"I've met one of his exes, but she didn't seem like she wanted him back. I really don't know who's doing this." said Nishinoya with a sad look.

Ban came back with a bag and slightly bloody fingers. Nishinoya handed the bag off to his neighbor as he inspected Ban's hands. There were cuts all over them.

"What happened...?" he asked worriedly.

"Your window... someone broke it from the outside..." Ban said, pulling his hands out of Nishinoya's. "Things have really gone too far. Property is being destroyed."

"Ban, it's okay. Let's just stop meeting for a while. Maybe it'll deter them." suggested Nishinoya.

"No, lets catch that rat who's being messing with you. I know exactly how." said Ban, looking towards Nishinoya's neighbor. "I'd appreciate if you could help as well."

☁︎୨୧☁︎

The doorbell for Nishinoya's apartment rang, a person standing on the outside waiting to be let in. Ban opened the door and gave them a smile.

"You wanted to see me?" they asked.

"Yep. What better way to celebrate me leaving him than to sleep with someone in his own apartment." said Ban with a cheeky smile.

They heard a door unlock and a man stepped out, Nishinoya's neighbor.

"Oh, Ban. Are you visiting Noya?" he asked.

"Nah, we're done. His little sneaky ass was seeing his boss behind my back. I should've known." said Ban, giving them a look. "At least I still have you, Elaine."

She smiled softly, seeing her efforts paid off.

"Ah, well, I won't tell him what I saw. Have a good day." he said, heading towards the staircase.

Elaine walked inside and fake gagged at Nishinoya's apartment. Ban deserved better, someone like her.

"Hey, mind if I use your phone to call my manager for a bit? Mine died and my charger is back home." lied Ban.

She handed hers over then watched him. She turned her back, wondering if she should trash his place since she was inside. Ban quickly checked her messages and saw Nishinoya's number. Everything was there.

"Hey, Elaine, someone's texting you." said Ban.

"Huh? Who?" she asked.

"An unknown number... they seem upset. Oh, they're threatening to call the cops! Why-" Ban said then had the phone snatched out of his hands.

She furiously typed on her phone and heard it. The sound of a phone dinging with every text she sent. Nishinoya stepped out of his room, staring straight at them.

"Elaine." Nishinoya whispered.

"Huh? You were here the whole time? I thought he wasn't here." she said, panicking slightly.

"I never said that did I?" Ban said with a shrug.

Nishinoya walked over to them then glared at Elaine. She crossed her arms, unfazed.

"I honestly thought we could get along, but now I'm sure we can't. What is wrong with you? Sending threatening texts and even going as far as to try to kill me? All for what? A man who no longer loves you? No longer cares? He walked out on you because you walked out on him first. He trusted you. You betrayed that. Why don't you make like the mermaid in the fairytale and disappear like sea foam." Nishinoya said, pushing her out of his apartment. "If I catch wind of you even being remotely near him or me, I will take everything to the police."

Elaine huffed and stormed off. Ban looked at Nishinoya, wondering why he was being so forgiving.

"I know, I should go to them anyway... but I don't want to. I'm too nice." said Nishinoya, shaking his head.

"I'll drag you there then. We can't let her go like that after she tried to kill you." said Ban, dragging him out to catch up with Elaine.

Nishinoya remained silent as he let Ban drag him. He had wanted to do more to her. Hit her, verbally wound her, anything to hurt her, but he couldn't. He was better than that. He sighed quietly then watched as Ban had caught up to Elaine. Imprisonment didn't seem at all bad anymore after seeing her again.


	9. 9

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

Nishinoya yawned as he sleepily worked on his project late at night. He looked behind him, assuring Ban was still asleep. Their anniversary was a mere two weeks away. He wanted to finish his part so he could go on vacation with Ban without worry. No matter how much he looked it over, it just didn't feel right.

"What's it missing..." he grumbled.

"Add some small stars." a voice said.

Nishinoya looked back and saw Ban leaning over, looking at his screen.

"What's my little prince up to?" asked Ban.

"Trying to find connections. I want this to stand out. It needs to." said Nishinoya, knowing he'd get paid more if both his team and presentation were in top shape.

"Hm, I still say add some small colored stars right there." said Ban, then helped him input what he envisioned. "See? Looks better right?"

"Yeah, but... I don't know. It still feels off." said Nishinoya, leaning against Ban.

"Probably because you've been working nonstop on it since after dinner, haven't you?" Ban said, giving him a look. "Let's put it aside for now and go to bed, yeah? Email it to me and I'll ask around at the studio."

He looked at Nishinoya who looked close to falling asleep at the drop of a hat. He saved his work and shut his laptop down before carrying him to bed.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. He reached over Nishinoya and checked the time on his phone.

"Holy shit... Noya!" he shouted, shaking him.

"What..." Nishinoya groaned, turning and burying his face in Ban's side.

"It's past nine! You're late for work!" he exclaimed, prying Nishinoya off of him.

Nishinoya sighed then immediately sat up. He looked at Ban who nodded. Ban covered his ears as Nishinoya started screeching while flitting around, gathering his things and clothes.

"N- Noy- Noya!" shouted Ban. Nishinoya stopped screaming and looked at Ban with a panicked look. "Why don't you just call in sick? You always show up at work on time, so what's a little day off?"

Nishinoya dropped everything in his hands then started to laugh cry. Why didn't he think of that? Ban scooted out of bed then pat Nishinoya on the head to comfort him. He quieted down then took a deep breath.

"I'll text him then get back to work on my project." said Nishinoya, picking up his phone off the table.

"Ah, I'll text him. Just go email me the pages." said Ban, plucking his phone out of his hands.

Nishinoya left the room while Ban texted his boss. Ban quickly shot his boss down that wanted to come over after work to check on him. At this point, he was close to wanting to meet with him just to put him in his place. Shamelessly flirting despite knowing Nishinoya had a boyfriend. He suddenly had an idea and sent a text.

"Ban! Can you come here!?" Nishinoya shouted from the couch.

He looked over the pages and saw that they did look improved with the small stars in it. Ban wrapped his arms around his neck and waited for him to speak.

"You're right. It does look better with the stars. I never thought you had an eye for these kinds of things." said Nishinoya in surprise. "Thanks love."

"I decided to start looking into design because of you. I want to help out some, you know?" said Ban, poking his cheeks.

"Aw, Ban." said Nishinoya, lifting one of his hands and planting a kiss on the back.

"I'll whip something up before leaving. Any requests?" asked Ban.

"Hm... surprise me. Wait, you're leaving? You've got a shoot this morning?" asked Nishinoya, turning his seat.

"Yep. I won't be back until tonight. Got some meetings with people and stuff to pick out." said Ban as he made his way to the kitchen.

Nishinoya hummed as he emailed Ban the pages. He decided to have a little him time after Ban left, not having done so in who knew how long.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya had gone to the supermarket, having saw a dessert recipe online and wanting to try it for himself. He stood on line as he waited for the person ahead to finish. His turn came and all he could think about was how great it'd turn out.

He walked out in high spirits, making his way down the block. He noticed the light started to change, so he picked up his pace to catch it before it stopped. He successfully crossed the street then accidentally bumped someone with his bag.

"So-" he said then broke out in a cold sweat.

"Hm? Oh, I thought I saw you, Noya." he said with a smile. Nishinoya quietly stood frozen in place, unable to utter a word. "Noya...?"

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked, causing passerby to look.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean harm. I was just worried you looked scared stiff." said Asahi worriedly.

Nishinoya's chest graced as he glared at Asahi who wore a sad look. He ran down the block, fearing for his life.

"Noya... can we really not make up?" Asahi whispered, folding his arms.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya lied in bed, covered head to toe in Ban's bedsheets. He didn't want to bother Ban as the meetings were probably important. He had texted a few friends but ultimately still felt like complete shit. Why Asahi of all people? Was it coincidence that they met again? Past memories continued to haunt him, driving him further into the bedsheets.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban gently hit his phone against his hand as he waited outside Nishinoya's company building. He was fed up with him. Nishinoya had assured him that his boss was no longer approaching him, but the text made it as clear as day the man wasn't actually giving up.

Mr. Moriya stepped out and looked around before spotting Ban. It didn't register yet as he approached him with good intentions.

"Hey. Ban, right?" he said, extending his hand.

"We've met before." said Ban, smacking his hand away. "Us two have a long overdue talk about Nishinoya."

"Ah, so you wanted to meet? Makes sense now." said Mr. Moriya, connecting the missing pieces. "I promise, I'm not making any moves on him like before. You can ask other-"

"I don't give two shits. You shouldn't have been pursuing a taken person. Not only are you making the person uncomfortable, you're also incurring their partner's wrath. Even if you claim you aren't 'making moves' anymore, I'm not tolerating these subtly flirty messages." said Ban, showing him screenshots he took from Nishinoya's phone. "I'm asking nicely. Stop it, delete his number and only email him about urgent things and work."

"Look, I don't see where any of messages are what you claim to be 'flirty'. Don't accuse me of something I haven't done." said Mr. Moriya, visibly offended. "And another thing. Don't decide things for Noya. Come with him next time and finally sort things out."

"Oh? So you're on nickname basis? Oh for heaven's sake, I am so close, so, so close, to getting physical." said Ban, his irritation and anger rearing their ugly heads.

"Is it really that wrong for a boss to be close to their employees? You make it seem like it's solely Nishinoya that I'm friendly with. Everyone can attest to that I'm on a nickname basis with everyone. That is if they want to be called by a nickname." said Mr. Moriya, dumbstruck by how easily Ban misinterprets things.

"And you expect me to know this? Look, Mr. Moriya, I just want you to stop privately chatting with my boyfriend if it's not about work." said Ban, laying out what he wanted.

"I want an apology." Mr. Moriya said with his lips pulled into a taut.

"For what?" Ban asked, confused.

"Accusing me of subtly flirting when I haven't." he said.

Ban rubbed his temples, feeling there would be no end to the conversation.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya quietly sat by the oven as he waited for the dessert to bake. He had recovered some, having cuddled Ban's pillow and falling asleep on top of that. He had expected to have a dream of Asahi, but it seemed the dream gods had spared him.

"Honey, I'm home! Man, what smells so sweet?" Ban shouted from the front door.

Nishinoya kept silent, not really in a mood to talk. Ban poked his head into the kitchen, spotting his boyfriend on the floor.

"Noya? Everything okay?" he asked, slowly approaching his lover.

"Ban. Do you ever wish you could just forget everything and start anew with a blank slate?" Nishinoya asked in a small voice. "Or that you go into a comatose state, no longer having to bother worrying about the past, present and future?"

"Hey, what's going? Talk to me... you're sounding scary..." said Ban, sitting beside Nishinoya and giving him a hug. "Did something unpleasant happen?"

"Asahi appeared again... I'm so scared... I don't want to see him anymore." said Nishinoya, his eyes never leaving the oven. "I don't want to see nor hear him... why won't he disappear..."

"My little prince... I'm sure you've heard the saying before. The night is darkest before the dawn. But you aren't alone, you have me and your friends. We want to help you through this." said Ban, rubbing his back. "Please, stay positive."

Nishinoya quietly cried, hiding his face in Ban's chest. The tears that had built up from earlier had steadily streamed down his face nonstop. Ban placed tender kisses atop Nishinoya's head, reminding him that he was there for him.


	10. 10

Ban stared long and hard at the inside of his drawer, having to make the toughest decision of a lifetime. He reached for one only to draw his hand back.

"Seriously. Just pick a damn hoodie. We've got two hours before our train leaves and it'll take us close to an hour to catch it." barked Nishinoya, zipping up a pocket on Ban's bag.

"Fine, but don't blame me for making a poor choice later." said Ban, picking the forest green hoodie.

"Whatever. I'll bring some stuff down and wait for you." said Nishinoya, swinging the bag strap over his shoulder and heading out of Ban's room.

Ban shook his head, purposefully wanting to mess with him as he's been nothing but serious since Saturday evening. Ban put the strap across him then picked up the bag Nishinoya left before exiting the apartment to lock up. He was pretty stoked for the week vacation Nishinoya had set up, mostly because he could get away from work.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban waited with their bags while Nishinoya took off to confirm nothing had changed since buying the tickets. He yawned then noticed two girls walking over to him.

"Excuse me... you wouldn't happen to be Ban, right?" one said, having been pushed forward by her friend.

"I would be that very man. I take it you've seen me in some magazines?" he asked.

"Yes! We also follow you on social media. To think we'd run into him after announcing he'd be on vacation for a week." said the other girl, squealing with her friend.

"Where are you going?" the first asked, sitting extremely close to him.

"Yeah, where?" the other parroted, sitting on his other side.

"Ladies, I'm afraid that's classified, but if you want, I'm willing to take one photo with the both of you." he said, having gotten up.

They excitedly squealed then had a passerby take their photo. The passerby looked at Ban with a disapproving look before taking the photo. The girls took back the phone and went on their way.

"I leave for a few minutes and my boyfriend is already swarmed by hormonal teenage girls." said Nishinoya with disgust.

"Oh come on, they practically threw themselves at me. I didn't ask for it." said Ban with a pout.

"I'm not blaming you. I'm just annoyed with them..." said Nishinoya, sitting down and crossing his arms. "Hey, does anyone outside of your group know we're dating?"

He noticed Ban didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes, now wondering what lies he's been feeding his fans and friends.

"Forget I asked." said Nishinoya, not wanting to be bothered with the lie he conjured up.

"Hey, it's not what you're thinking. I just don't see a need to tell them. It's not like they can't tell from the photos I post on my personal accounts." said Ban, squeezing Nishinoya's arm.

He couldn't refute that. He had seen some of his posts, most were mild and could be chalked up to two best buds. Some went over the boundary of best buds and into a more relationship setting. He especially liked the photo where he had bitten at Ban's neck and left a pretty bruise for all to see.

"Well, it doesn't matter too much. We belong to each other and are about to enjoy a week alone together." said Nishinoya with a grin.

Ban happily agreed, glad to see the gloomy air gone from around Nishinoya.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya flopped onto the bed, relishing in the softness of it. Ban placed his things off to the side then lied atop Nishinoya who soon started to complain.

"You're heavy, get up." he whined, feeling as if his ribs would snap.

"I'm not that heavy, you drama queen." Ban retorted.

Nishinoya turned onto his back and looked up at Ban. Ban raised an eyebrow as he pushed up off of him.

"You look more handsome than usual. Did you put on makeup?" asked Nishinoya, propping himself up.

"Nope. Couldn't be bothered with it this morning." replied Ban, sitting beside him. "Why? Do I look even better with it?"

"I think I like your bare face more." Nishinoya said honestly. "I'd like to see it more."

"As you wish, my cute little prince." said Ban, squishing Nishinoya's cheeks.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya felt Ban reposition himself as they watched TV in silence. He looked down as he stopped petting him. Would asking be too forward of him? No, it wasn't a matter of whether he was too forward or not. It was a matter of whether Ban agreed or not. He kept silent, seeing Ban was at peace with his things were.

"Noya, keep petting." said Ban, missing his warm and gentle touch.

"Ah, sorry." he apologized.

"'Sorry'? For what?" questioned Ban, turning to face him.

"For not doing my job." said Nishinoya softly.

"You want to ask something don't you? Your voice is all soft." said Ban with a raised eyebrow. "Ask."

"Oh, it's nothing really... I pr- oh..." said Nishinoya before having his collarbone bitten. "You..."

"It didn't take much to figure out." said Ban with laughter. "I'm down for it."

Nishinoya chuckled nervously with bright red cheeks as he avoided Ban's loving gaze. He really couldn't hide much from Ban.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and saw it was still mostly dark out but progressively getting brighter. He walked over to the window then dragged the chair over to sit on. If he was lucky, he might be able to go back to sleep. He looked out the window at the empty area below. Everything so far had gone smoothly. It worried him. Something was bound to go wrong.

He looked back at Ban who blindly felt around for him before settling with his pillow. He thought of waking him to watch the sunrise then decided against it. He was a pain to deal with if he didn't get enough sleep. It was like walking on eggshells that could also trigger a bomb. Though he was one to talk as he got physical if he didn't get enough sleep.

He yawned quietly then rested his head against the table. He could feel tiredness kicking in, so he moved to head back to bed. His eye caught a glimpse of a person outside. He looked down and saw a person looking up at the building. He couldn't quite see their face as it wasn't bright enough out, but he planned to mention it when he woke up again.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya had told the staff about his findings as he searched about for Ban who was missing from the room when he awoke. He finally found him gleefully eating with a few other guests in the room. He sat across from him then stole his last piece of bacon and pancake.

"You could get your own food." Ban said with a frown.

"Stolen food tastes better. It's got the seasoning of the victim's tears of pain and regret." said Nishinoya, sticking out his tongue. "Oh, be careful wandering around outside. I saw someone staring up at the building early this morning. Like, really early."

"Gotcha. Anything distinctive about them?" he pressed, hoping the person wasn't a robber of some sort.

"Not really. Maybe they were tall?" said Nishinoya, trying to think back.

"Well, we'll be together most of the time, so I can defend you." Ban said with his chest puffed out.

"I can protect you too. I'm not some damsel." Nishinoya spat.

"So, where to first?" Ban asked, figuring he had some sort of itinerary.

Nishinoya pulled out his list, presenting his ideas to Ban.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya came back with their drink then frowned at the sight of girls standing too close to Ban. He sighed but still made his way over.

"Oh, Noya. Got the drink? Let's get a move on." said Ban, gluing himself to Nishinoya's side.

"You didn't push them away." he said, taking a sip from the bottle.

"I did, but they're so clingy. I was really about to go find you." said Ban, intertwining their fingers.

"Mhm" was all Nishinoya said in response. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel insecure because Ban was that good looking and might be tired of dating a traumatized person like him.

"Noya." Ban called out. Nishinoya hummed in response. "I love you."

Nishinoya met his gaze then gave him a smile full of content. It wasn't often Ban said those words to him, but when he did, it felt and sounded so raw and heartfelt to him.

"I love you too." he replied, offering Ban the beverage.

"What time is it? I'm starting to feel famished." joked Ban, hoping to take his mind off the girls.

"Hm, it's about 4:45. Lets eat at six?" Nishinoya suggested. "Here, snack on this in the meantime."

"Oh, my friend said there was an off the grid store and bowling alley somewhere around here." said Ban, noticing a few places looked familiar in the photos.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya quietly used his phone while Ban showered before they went to sleep. He looked to his side and saw his phone. He picked it up and unlocked it, noticing he had a ton of dms on Twitter and Instagram. He started with Instagram, silently reading the messages.

Most of them were from fans who he personally thought were too flirty with their texts and some like them who wanted to use him for clout. He wanted to delete the messages. Ban stepped out of the bathroom and saw Nishinoya handling his phone.

"Did someone call?" he asked, making his way over.

"I'll be honest. I originally just wanted to mess around and change your lock screen but then I saw you had a lot of dms from fans so I started reading them." confessed Nishinoya, sighing heavily. "Some are being too flirty for my taste."

"Ah, don't worry about it. This is our week, just us. I'm not planning to meet any of them. Afterwards? Maybe, but definitely not now." responded Ban, reading through the rest before putting his phone aside. "Has your boss bot- messages you at all?"

"No, actually. It's strange, but I don't mind. I'm glad I don't have to worry if I upset him or not by not answering." said Nishinoya with a smile.

Ban ruffled his hair, seeing his boss had taken a piece of his advice.


	11. 11

"Why don't we hit up a bar? I've been dying for a drink ever since we got here." said Ban, already imagining knocking back a few shots.

"Because if we do, I'm stuck dragging a giant back to the hotel. It won't work out with my small stature." reasoned Nishinoya, having remembered a similar situation when they hung out with friends.

"I promise I won't get wasted." said Ban, giving him puppy eyes.

Ban excitedly cheered the moment Nishinoya agreed, dragging him down the block to a bar that had caught his interest. Nishinoya looked around, noticing a theme going on as Ban had let him go. He felt unsettled.

"Well hello there, cute stuff." a voice said, further separating the couple.

Nishinoya covered his mouth, staring in awe at the beautiful man before him. He was speechless.

"Cat got your tongue? No worries, nothing a little drink can't fix." he said, his smile radiating.

"You're so beautiful..." he blurted out, still awestruck.

"Why thank you. I take care of myself, especially since I'm getting older. You young folk have it easy for now." he said, ordering both of them drinks. "Did you come alone?"

"Oh, no. I came with my-" he started, but was cut off by someone tapping on a microphone.

Soon live music started, setting a tone in the bar.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Yukishiro Azuma. And you?" asked Azuma.

"Yuu Niyo... I mean Yuu Nishoniya, I mean-" said Nishinoya completely tongue tied, earning himself a graceful laugh from Azuma. "Yuu Nishinoya. That's it."

"Well, it's certainly nice to meet a fresh face. Have you recently moved here or...?" he asked, twirling his drink around.

"Oh, just here for vacation. We leave tomorrow afternoon." said Nishinoya, finding the drink Azuma ordered refreshing.

"We? You came with someone? Family, friend, lover?" he pried, wanting to know.

"L-" he said but Azuma had silenced him, having received a phone call.

"Hello? This is he. Really? Gotcha. Yep, yep definitely. Tomorrow? Hm, make it Saturday. All right, see you then." he said then hung up. "Sorry, important phone call. So, what's your profession?"

"I work for a magazine. It's called Katsuki, have you heard of it?" said Nishinoya, his eyes aglow.

"I've read it a few times. There's a specific editor I really like. His pages are the best. Wait a second..." said Azuma, learning in close to Nishinoya. "You said you're Yuu Nishinoya right?"

"Yes... why?" he asked clueless.

"I love your work! Especially the pages you work on!" he exclaimed, holding Nishinoya's hands. "You have to tell me how you work."

"Uh, I don't really do anything special, I just think of how I'd want a page presented to me and choose colors that fit the overall tone of the text and photos." he explained, not really seeing a science behind it.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet my favorite editor... I'm so lucky~!" he squealed, finally releasing Nishinoya's hands.

Nishinoya happily finished his drink, politely asking for more as he chatted with Azuma. Not once did Ban cross his mind. The sound of glasses falling and loud voices turned their attention towards the entrance to the back of the bar.

"It's probably nothing serious. This is common here. Never go to the back if you can't handle yourself or get jealous easily." said Azuma with a dismissive look.

"Jealousy?" Nishinoya questioned.

"A lot of flirting goes on back there, sometimes escalating to dry humping. I don't recommend using the restrooms, mostly because I bet there's vomit on the floor, but because well... horny men in need of release..." said Azuma, gagging at the memory.

"Ah... so like any bar basically." he said, taking another glance towards the back.

Azuma giggled cutely, petting him before offering to finish the rest of his drink. Nishinoya silently handed over his cup when a man cane storming out the back.

"Hey! What's your deal?" he said loudly, clearly drunk out of his mind. Azuma kept silent, ignoring him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"Ah, don't get involved." Azuma whispered, seeing Nishinoya wanted to step in.

"Oi, shut up!" another voice said, having clocked the guy in his head. "Let us drink in serenity man."

"Ban." Nishinoya said, blinking in surprise.

"Ah, thought you left me. Who's this clown?" he asked, stepping over the unconscious man.

"Yukishiro. He's a fan of my work." said Nishinoya with a grin.

"Uh huh... Look, I'm going to have to politely tell you that..." said Ban, lifting Nishinoya's face by his chin and roughly making out with him. "He's **my** fiancé."

"Fiancé? Oh wow. So you're on vacation with him? My, I must be interrupting." said Azuma, grabbing his glass.

"No, no. You're fine. Ban, he wasn't doing anything wrong. He's a cool guy." scolded Nishinoya, reassuring him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you too, Ban." said Azuma, feeling ecstatic on getting to know his favorite editor on a personal level.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya rubbed Ban's back as he puked into the toilet.

"I told you not to drink so much. I know you can hold your liquor, but I'm stuck with clean up duty..." Nishinoya fussed as Ban retched.

"Sorry..." mumbled Ban, looking at Nishinoya in his pitiful state.

Nishinoya sighed then kissed his forehead, assuring him all was forgiven. It was that moment his mind remembered.

"You called me your fiancé... do you remember?" asked Nishinoya as he dampened a washcloth to use on Ban's face.

"I did? I... I think I did... Does it bother you?" he asked, his stomach finally settling down.

"No..." said Nishinoya in a small voice, more pleased than Ban realized. "Was just making sure I wasn't hallucinating..."

He had Ban face him and proceeded to clean his face. He placed the washcloth aside before moving to leave.

"Freshen up. I'll probably knock out within second of lying down." said Nishinoya, knowing drinking made him sleepy at times.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

"Bags packed? Check. Drawers empty? Check. Ban ready to go? Of course not." said Nishinoya, looking at him impatiently.

"I swear I'm ready. Just gotta throw the jacket on." replied Ban, zipping it up.

Nishinoya smiled in bliss as he walked around in Ban's forest green hoodie. It was comfy, warm and smelled like Ban. Basically everything he could ever ask for.

Ban stood outside as he waited for Nishinoya to check them out. He let out a heavy sigh at the sight of familiar girls approaching him. Luckily, Nishinoya had come out at that moment.

"Come on, we'll miss the train if we don't get a move on." said Ban, ushering Nishinoya ahead.

"Those words coming from you? It's gonna snow." said Nishinoya in disbelief.

"Hush. I can be punctual." Ban retorted, glancing back at the girls who took photos.

He purposefully put his arm around Nishinoya, making sure they knew things weren't just friendly between them.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

"Home at last!" Ban exclaimed, stretching out as they disembarked the train.

"I know you're not gonna like this, but I asked my boss if he could come pick us up and drive us home. You first." said Nishinoya, laying out the plan.

"No. I'm not allowing that. He'll take you first then me." said Ban, extremely wary of the man being alone with his lover.

"So you're fine with it if we change who gets dropped off first?" Nishinoya asked, getting ready to text his boss.

"Actually, why don't you stay over for tonight since today is still our anniversary." Ban suggested.

"I'm fine with that. But please, don't start any problems." Nishinoya warned.

"No promises." said Ban, already having caused trouble beforehand.


	12. 12

Nishinoya turned in his sleep. Asahi towered over him, the stick of a broom in hand.

"Tell me where you went today!" Asahi yelled.

"I told you, I went out to buy fish. We were-" Nishinoya replied, only to feel the stick hit him hard.

"Liar. How do you expect me to trust you if you lie like this? How did that fast food get in the fridge?" Asahi fussed.

"You were the one who bought it." Nishinoya replied weakly.

A few swings left him silent and in pain. Nishinoya trembled terribly, wondering if he was doing this purposefully. Asahi sighed then tossed the stick aside. He knelt beside Nishinoya, gently stroking his head.

"Look, I won't hassle you over it anymore. Just be honest okay?" said Asahi with a smile, the same smile that petrified him.

Nishinoya didn't respond. This upset Asahi, causing him to start choking him.

"Respond to me! You can at least do that!" Asahi complained.

Nishinoya gasped for air as he nodded quickly, coughing when Asahi released him. Tears fell out of his eyes as Asahi walked away. He covered his mouth as terrified whimpers threatened to escape his lips. He curled into himself and cried to sleep.

Nishinoya's body jolted awake at the feeling of something touching his body. He opened his eyes and saw Ban kissing his cheek.

"You wouldn't wake up..." Ban said softly as he held Nishinoya closer. You were screaming in my ear, whimpering like a puppy... You even cried."

"It was just a bad dream..." Nishinoya replied, pulling away from Ban.

"That didn't sound like a 'just bad dream'. Tell me about it. I want to comfort you. I want to know what scares you..." said Ban, giving his tear stained cheek another kiss. "Is it too hard to talk about?"

"It... it was a nightmare. I was back in Asahi's home... he was calling me a liar and beating me. He choked me too..." said Nishinoya, snuggling closer to Ban. "It was scary..."

Ban whispered comforting words to him while stroking his hair. Nishinoya relaxed, already finding comfort just by being in Ban's arms.

"Thank you... I'm trying my best to forget everything. It's so hard, it's so hard..." said Nishinoya softly.

"Don't worry, it takes time. Just think about the future, our future." said Ban with a smile.

Nishinoya nodded, hoping to forget and accept what happened between him and Asahi.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya parted ways with Ban and headed towards the train heading uptown while Ban went downtown. Nishinoya hurried to the other side to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend before the steel chariot separated them.

He arrived on the platform then sped walked down to where Ban was. He frowned as Ban was busy talking on the phone. His train pulled in, blocking most of his view of Ban. He sighed heavily, slightly grateful to have seen him a bit before it pulled into the station.

The train took off with him in it. It was packed as usual. Bodies bumped bodies as the train raced down the tracks. Nishinoya held his bag close as he used his phone to check to see if anyone at work needed anything before he reached the building.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya checked the time on his phone. 8:06. He was six minutes late. The building came into sight. He quickly entered, wheezing as he leaned against the desk, showing his employee badge.

"Oh, you're in luck sir. Mr. Yuu just got in." she said.

Nishinoya looked up at her, wondering who his visitor was. His eyes slowly drifted upwards and he froze in place. His heart beat rang in his ears as his fight or flight response activated. His body shook terribly then finally gave out on him, causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Mr. Yuu!?" she called out worriedly, helping him up.

Nishinoya's breathing started to shorten, giving less oxygen to his brain. Asahi quietly watched as the woman had dialed the emergency line. He was still afraid.

"Sir, could you watch him while I phone upstairs about the situation?" she asked, unaware that Asahi was the cause.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

Asahi bent down to help only to see Nishinoya back away and start hyperventilating. The woman hung up then took over. Nishinoya had calmed some, but his breathing was the main problem. The door to the stairs swung open and Mr. Moriya has appeared on the scene. Asahi caught his eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said full of malice.

He pushed Asahi aside then had Nishinoya breathe into a bag he had brought with him. Asahi fixed his clothes as he shook his head.

"Why am I here? To see Noya of course. I miss my darling fairy." said Asahi softly.

"Look, he's not allowed anywhere near this building. Did you ever take a look at the ban list?" asked Mr. Moriya as he led Nishinoya towards the door.

"My mistake..." she said quietly.

Asahi walked out behind them then looked at Nishinoya whose body had finally reached homeostasis. Somewhat.

"I'll be seeing you around, Noya. Don't bother trying to hide, it's rather easy following your fairy dust." said Asahi as he walked down the block.

Mr. Moriya sucked his teeth then checked in with Nishinoya. His trembling was still bad, but the important part was that his breathing had become steady.

"I'm going to contact your boy-" Mr. Moriya said then had his phone snatched. "Nishinoya?"

"Don't... don't bother him..." Nishinoya whispered, knowing the idiot would cross oceans for him. "Please... don't say anything..."

"Are you sure...? Should I give you a ride home?" he offered, worried about him going home.

"Yes. Please and thank you..." he said, pulling away from his boss to head inside the building.

"Ah, you aren't working today. Consider it a paid day off. I can take you home now." he said.

"But... I have to help the others. I can't just take off..." replied Nishinoya unhappily.

"I'm taking you home and that's final." said Mr. Moriya, seeing he was in no condition to work.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya locked his door then quietly made his way to bed. Asahi remembered he worked in the magazine business. He had somewhat just started out at where he was now working when he and Asahi were in the midst of breaking up. He had been working somewhere else when they were dating.

Nishinoya flopped onto his bed then cuddled his pillow. Should he tell Ban about the incident instead? He shook his head. Ban would definitely go overboard. He looked at his lock screen which was a picture of Ban with whipped cream on his cheeks and by the corner of his mouth as he held a bowl of cake batter. It was a photo he took earlier in their relationship.

A friend of Ban's was being thrown a surprise party and the others asked him to bake a cake. It was also the day he had finally gotten comfortable, no longer cowering in fear. The day he was finally able to tell Ban to his face that he liked him back. He sighed happily and held his phone close. He had to be strong. Ban wouldn't always be there to protect him.

He sat up at the sound of his doorbell being rung. He wasn't expecting visitors. It couldn't be Ban as he was at work. That left salespeople. He quietly left his bed and walked over to his front door. He didn't hear anything. He looked through the peephole, but he couldn't see their face. They'd probably go away if he kept quiet.

"Mr. Yuu? It's your neighbor in 4D. I was hoping to borrow your garlic powder." a voice said from behind the door.

"Ah, sure." he said, knowing the woman from 4D always asked to borrow spices.

Nishinoya came back with the garlic and started unlocking his door. The moment he opened it, something was forcefully put against his face and his body wouldn't move.

"Did you miss me, my fairy?" they asked sweetly.

Nishinoya attacked him only for his grip to tighten. He soon became drowsy and no longer had energy to fight back. He soon blacked out.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban rustled his hair as he was drying it. He hadn't heard a peep from Nishinoya since they parted ways at the train station. He checked his phone and saw none of his messages were read. Was he upset over something? He called his number but it went straight to voicemail. He tried a few more times and got the same result. He called the man living in 4A as he and Nishinoya had gotten acquainted over drinks one night.

"Hello? What's up?" he asked.

"Did Noya come home yet?" asked Ban, sipping on a cold cup of orange juice.

"I don't know. The couple in 4C said they heard a door open and close twice around 10am or so. The first time they heard locks, not the second time though." he said, repeating what he had been told. "I was actually hoping to game a bit with Noya. I just came back from his door. No one came to the door. I did see some kind of powder by the door though."

"Powder? That's weird... Thanks for the info." said Ban, hanging up.

He quietly finished his juice then sighed. Where in the world did his boyfriend run off to? He decided to stop by early in the morning and surprise him in bed.


	13. 13

Nishinoya sat in the cage with his food untouched. He was genuinely surprised to see he wasn't having a breakdown like he normally would at the sight of Asahi. As if on cue, Asahi squatted beside his cage.

"You still refuse to eat huh? I guess I'll have to force feed you." said Asahi, pulling him out and handling him roughly. Nishinoya lied on his back while Asahi sat on him.

"Eat up~" said Asahi in a sing song-y voice.

He frantically avoided his pursuits. He wasn't going to eat the devil's food. Asahi held his face still and forced it into his mouth. Asahi closed his mouth and stared down at him.

"Chew and swallow or so heaven help you." Asahi threatened.

Nishinoya tearfully did as he was told, feeling his body relax slowly then all at once. He couldn't lift any part of his body.

"Have more." said Asahi, forcing a lot into his mouth. "You won't gain any weight if you starve yourself."

Nishinoya continued to cry as he wanted to scream, fight back, anything to get away from the monster that Asahi was. Asahi watched in bliss as Nishinoya obliged, ignoring the tears falling out of his eyes.

"Ah, I need to leave for work... I'll leave the food out in case you get hungry again." said Asahi, putting Nishinoya back in the cage. "Bye my darling fairy~"

Nishinoya curled into himself as he swallowed the last of what Asahi fed him. Muscle relaxer had been mixed in with his food. It wasn't the strong kind he used to use on him. He was stripped of his phone, making it impossible for him to call for help. He didn't know when this relaxer would wear off, so he couldn't do anything reckless. He hated Asahi. He wished death upon the man who treated human life like a toy.

He silently thought of Ban, a faint smile present on his face. The happy moments they shared together, the sad moments that helped solidify their relationship along with the happy ones, the moment they finally became official. His smile disappeared and was replaced with silent sobbing. The thought of never seeing Ban again hurt more than Asahi's abuse.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

He quietly watched as he seemed more emotional than usual. They called for five and he quickly made his way to Ban's side.

"You look grouchier than usual. What gives?" he asked, keeping out of the way of stylists.

"Woke up late and couldn't stop by to see Noya..." Ban replied, having a stylist rub his eye for him.

"You can always see him later today. It's not like he's going anywhere." he said.

"He'd tell me beforehand if he was going somewhere. That's the kind of guy he is, not wanting me to worry about him and wanting to show he'll be okay all alone. It's endearing really, but... I really don't mind him relying on me." said Ban with a fond look.

"I get it, you really love your boyfriend, but we need to focus on now. We can't have your photos coming out clapped now can we?" said his manager with his hands on his hips.

"You're annoying." Ban spat.

"I have to be otherwise your career won't take off with your laidback attitude." he responded, quieting him down.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Nishinoya was awakened by the sound of the door opening. He stayed still, not wanting to interact with his captor.

"My fairy, are you awake? Your prince has arrived." said Asahi, kneeling beside the cage. "Hm, sleep are we?"

Nishinoya kept his eyes shut and his breathing steady. He hoped doing this would send him away.

"Well, I'll come back to check on you. And seeing as how the bowl hasn't been touched since this morning, you haven't eaten either. I don't want to have to force you, you know. Just eat you stubborn mule." said Asahi before leaving the room.

Nishinoya opened his eyes and saw the room was getting darker, meaning the day was coming to an end. Was Ban worried about him? His boss? His friends and coworkers? There was no way to tell if anyone was searching for him just like there was no way to tell if no one was. He started to hum a tune that Ban usually sang whenever he was in a good mood.

Asahi cracked the door open and quietly listened. He was awake. Would it be too soon to go back in? He was concerned about his health. He quietly opened the door and made his way over to Nishinoya.

"Noya, I have some almonds if you want." said Asahi, slipping the bag inside the cage. "Unless you prefer something sweet?"

Nishinoya remained silent, having gone quiet when he heard the door creak slightly. He just wanted to be left in peace. He wanted to speak his mind but feared the old Asahi would come out.

"Fine. Don't eat. I won't force you anymore. Starve for all I care. Just know you'll never leave this place. Not under my watch." said Asahi, placing sweets inside the cage before leaving the room once more.

Asahi really hadn't changed. He wasn't as vicious now, but the fact he still saw a need to cage him was awful. He needed to get out, but how? How did he do it before?

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban rang the doorbell a third time. No response. Nishinoya's phone was still going to voicemail. He sighed then took out his keys. He looked through them then picked one, inserting it into the lock. The door opened and the first thing to catch his eye was the fallen garlic powder. He picked it up, wondering why it was on the floor.

He moved further inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He opened the door to his bedroom, figuring Nishinoya had gone to sleep. There wasn't anyone in the bedroom. Nishinoya's bag was sitting on his bed. That was a sign something was amiss. Nishinoya never left his bag on his bed whether he was home or not.

Ban left the apartment and headed back down to the lobby to check his mailbox. He unlocked it and saw it had quite a few inside. Nishinoya never let his mailbox fill up. Something was wrong.

"Sir, excuse me, but may I ask something?" asked Ban to security.

The security guard was stubborn and reluctant. He couldn't just let someone look at security footage. They soon became flustered as Ban had gotten on his hands and knees, practically begging.

"Fine, but just for a little..." they said, motioning for him to step to the side.

"Could you go back to yesterday's footage? Start from around 9am." Ban said quickly.

The footage rolled and nothing was going on. Time passed and suddenly Nishinoya appeared on screen. Ban had them stop it. Nishinoya had come back to his apartment around 9:50am. He noted it down on his phone then asked them to keep going. Someone else had come in a few minutes later.

"Alright, that's it." said the guard.

"Wait, wait. Just a bit more? Up until 11am I promise that's all I need." said Ban.

The guard sighed then let the footage roll. The security guard had gotten up and left their position in the rolling footage. At around 10:07, the person had entered carrying Nishinoya on his back. Ban had them stop it.

"Who was on yesterday's morning shift for security?" Ban asked, hoping they saw his face.

"God, you're so nosy... Just look at the sign in book. We make everyone sign in before sending them up. I'm sure you'd know since they say you're a regular." they said, pointing to the book off to the side.

Ban flipped back to the day before, scanning the names. None of them rang a bell. He double checked for who entered a few minutes after 9:50. There was only one, Hitoshi Koshiro. Who was that? It was more apparent now that something had happened to his boyfriend right under his nose. He had the security guard go back to the specific time Nishinoya was being carried out, studying the mostly covered person. The hairstyle vaguely seemed familiar.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't speak a word of this." said Ban before heading back upstairs.

He reentered the apartment and started to search through Nishinoya's things, hoping to find something about his ex, Asahi. Naturally he suspected him as he suddenly came back. If it wasn't him, he'd have a troubling time trying to figure out who could've kidnapped him.


	14. 14

Asahi rubbed his eyes as someone rang his doorbell. He opened the door and saw a rather tall man standing outside his door.

"May I help you?" he asked sleepily.

"Azumane Asahi, 24 years old and currently working as a chef in a well known traditional japanese restaurant, right?" Ban said, his eye bags clearly visible.

"Are you stalking me?" Asahi asked full of concern.

Ban pulled Asahi out, wanting to skip the small talk.

"Did you kidnap Yuu Nishinoya?" he asked in a low voice.

"No." replied Asahi.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked around if he isn't then, right?" he pressed, tossing him aside.

Asahi dusted himself off and went in after him. He should've denied the fact of knowing his beautiful fairy. Ban opened doors and thoroughly checked inside them. He moved to the bedroom door but was stopped by Asahi.

"I can't let you in there. You've invaded my privacy enough." Asahi said, trying to keep him from entering.

"I'm guessing you have nasty secrets." said Ban with a smile.

"So you understand-" Asahi said, only to be shoved aside.

Nishinoya stayed motionless as the door opened. Asahi was back.

"Noya!" Ban shouted, hurrying over to the cage.

"Ban...?" he called out weakly.

Asahi clicked his tongue, knowing he couldn't let Ban leave now that he knew. Ban quickly called the emergency line, unaware of Asahi closing the door and sticking a chair underneath the knob. He needed to deal with Ban and fast. He didn't seem like the type to go down easily. Asahi certainly didn't want to get his hands dirty, let alone bloody. He'd have to feed him a stronger dose as his stature was bigger than Nishinoya's.

Nishinoya clung to Ban as they waited for authorities to arrive. The door opened and Asahi had come in looking defeated.

"You got me, but let me correct you. I did not kidnap him, I merely asked him to come along." said Asahi with a sad look.

"Liar!" Nishinoya spat angrily.

"Anyway, you can hit me. I deserve it." said Asahi, inviting Ban to come and hit him.

Ban moved to do it but Nishinoya held him tight. He shook his head.

"Why not?" he asked quietly.

"Violence won't solve anything. And he's crafty... he might have a knife or something." said Nishinoya softly.

"I can assure you I have nothing on me." said Asahi, opening his hands and turning around. "So, go ahead. I won't run."

Ban assured Nishinoya then left the safety of his hold. Asahi smirked internally as Ban charged at him. Ban landed a hit then pinned him down with his weight. Asahi discreetly and swiftly stuck the syringe in his arm and released the contents into Ban's arm.

"Heel boy~" said Asahi softly as Ban's body went limp. "Such a feisty man you've picked up, my fairy."

"Ban!" Nishinoya said, crawling his way over.

"Ah, ah. I wouldn't make another move if I were you." said Asahi, pulling out a pocket knife from his shoe. "You wouldn't want to lose your precious dog now would you?"

Nishinoya couldn't believe it. Asahi had gone from drugs and bruises to all that and knives. Asahi stepped on Ban's chest then cackled.

"Good boys. Now back in your cage Noya~ And you, I'm going to have to restrain you." said Asahi, searching around in his closet and pulling out handcuffs. "Perfect."

Ban was now chained to Nishinoya's cage, the chain on the inside making it nearly impossible to use his arms. Asahi had tied his ankles together using cloth.

"Now sit tight as I send those pesky cops away~" said Asahi, closing the door.

"Asshole!" Ban shouted, pulling on the cage.

"Ban, what are we going to do?" Nishinoya asked worriedly.

"Get my phone. It's in my pants." he said.

"In your pocket?" Nishinoya asked.

"In my pants." Ban repeated.

Nishinoya reached in between the bars and started to feel around. Ban moved as close as he could to make it easier.

"Got it!" said Nishinoya, pulling back and started to use it.

"Call and message my manager. Text everyone I've messaged within the last two days." Ban said.

Nishinoya texted everyone first before calling his manager. The phone rang until he picked up.

"Why are you calling me? Don't tell me you got yourself lost after drinking yourself stupid." his manager deadpanned.

"Mr. Zentsushi, it's me, Nishinoya. Please, help us! My ex boyfriend has us captive in his apartment!" Nishinoya whispered, thinking he heard Asahi's footsteps.

He gave him the address just as Asahi came back in. The couple looked at him as he held a blunt object. Nishinoya hid the phone as Asahi made his way over to them.

"Talking about your demise are you? Don't worry Noya, I won't hurt you much. I can't say the same for your boyfriend." said Asahi, hitting Ban on the side of his head. "You should've stayed clueless you big oaf."

Mr. Zentsushi quietly listened to everything, having started recording not too long ago. He had someone call the authorities as he kept the call on.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

The police asked Nishinoya questions as Asahi was thrown into the back of the police vehicle. Mr. Zentsushi cried buckets as Ban was wheeled into the ambulance, blood coating his head and hair. They were whisked away by the ambulance soon after. Nishinoya wanted to go as well, but the police needed him at the station.

"You're lucky, you know? We've had plenty of cases where the abused ends up dead." said the officer as they drove.

"Yeah... I'm really lucky to have a boyfriend like him..." said Nishinoya quietly, remembering the horrific sight of Ban fallen over and blood everywhere. "I'm so lucky..."

The officer looked in the mirror as Nishinoya cried into his hands, his body shaking. Ban had gotten mixed up in his mess. This was exactly why he didn't want Ban to know. There was nothing he could do that would make up for what Ban did for him tonight.

☁︎୨୧☁︎

Ban opened his eyes and saw Mr. Zentsushi hovering over him. He squeezed his eyes shut as a dull pain rang in his head and the lights making it worse.

"How did I get here...?" Ban asked, well aware of where he was.

"In an ambulance, you idiot." he replied, holding his hand. "I can't believe you went this far for that man."

Ban sat up, now glaring at his manager.

"I'd go as far as possible for Nishinoya. There's plenty fish in the sea, but there's only one of him. There was no way I was going to sit idle and let that sick man do what he pleased!" Ban said angrily, the pain in his head getting worse.

"Okay, okay. Calm down... don't stress yourself out. The man was arrested, so there's nothing left to worry about." said Mr. Zentsushi.

Ban lied back down only to sit up as someone had bursted through the door.

"I'm so sorry! It's all my fault that you're like this. I can't live with myself." Nishinoya wailed, kneeling by his bedside.

"Noya... Noya, please... Noya! It's not your fault!" said Ban, talking over his wailing boyfriend.

"But-" he said, but Ban silenced him.

"Like we've said before, we have each other's backs. I'll always be here to protect you, even if it means getting my hands dirty or getting hurt. You mean so much to me, Noya..." said Ban, holding his hand tight. "You're a priceless gem in my eyes."

"Ban...!" said Nishinoya before starting to wail again. He stood up and hugged Ban, his tears never ending. "I promise I'll get stronger. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

Ban simply nodded as he patted Nishinoya's back. He wasn't scared of much, but seeing himself powerless against someone and thus making it hard to protect Nishinoya scared him more than he realized. He started to cry as well, imagining scenarios of if he failed to protect him.

"Oh... I'll uh, see myself out..." said Mr. Zentsushi, seeing that they'd probably want some alone time.

He happened to run into a doctor and let him know that Ban had woken up before hurrying along. Nishinoya tearfully pulled away as they wiped each other's tears.

"Why are you crying, you weirdo?" Nishinoya asked in between sniffling.

"I'm not crying. You're seeing things." Ban said, not wanting to talk about it.

Nishinoya laughed a bit, pinching his cheek. Ban's assigned doctor came in and had Nishinoya step back as he and a nurse checked up on Ban. He quietly listened as they did a check up and felt immense relief that Ban was going to be okay. Things were going to be okay.


End file.
